Fates - Convictions
by csihawk
Summary: Corrin had been kept in a dark citadel for all his known life. Now, having gained independence, he would not waste this freedom that he had. He would have the purest freedom, where he could form and act on his own beliefs. This is a story of Corrin's convictions, and the dedication and relationships of those around him. A retelling of Fates, with some changes. (Male Corrin)
1. Chapter 1 - There is Warmth in a Cold Pl

**Fire Emblem Fates - Convictions**

 **Chapter 1 - There is Warmth in a Cold Place**

A cool breeze flew through the stairwell as four people approached the top. The sudden coolness made one of the people shiver and embrace herself, only to trip on a step a moment later.

"Oof!" the woman exhaled as she caught herself on the steps. She stood up, shook off any accumulated dust on her black maid clothes or white apron, and brushed her rose-pink ponytail back. "I'm glad I wasn't carrying any dishes."

"I think we're all glad you're not carrying any dishes, Felicia," an elegant man in butler clothes remarked as he walked past the woman.

"Jakob, that's too cruel!" Felicia whined, closing her eyes to keep dust from getting in her eyes,

"Felicia, I think he's only saying this to help motivate you," a powder-blue-haired woman said, patting Felicia on the shoulder and smiling reassuringly. "Isn't that right, Jakob?" She turned to Jakob. Her smile turned into a cold glare. While Jakob didn't turn around to see her face, he could feel a chill emanating from her.

"Of course," Jakob agreed, continuing up the stairs without missing a beat, though a shiver went up his spine.

The fourth and last person in the group chuckled. He was wearing heavy plate armor, so his laughter was accompanied by clinks as metal hit metal. "Flora, when you and Felicia are separate, sometimes I forget that you are twin sisters," the man said. He caught up to Felicia and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her and guide her forward.

"Thank you, Gunther," Felicia said, resuming her trip up the stairs. "I'm okay now."

Jakob sighed. "If you all remain this noisy, you'll wake up the young master."

"But… that's what we're supposed to do," Felicia said.

"Hah!" Gunther laughed again.

The four of them reached the top of the stairs, which led to a large bedroom. The bedroom was lit by several oil lamps near the ceiling, which were the only source of light during the dark, early hours of the morning. Jakob and Flora were the first people up, so they were the first to approach the bed in the center of the room. Jakob stood away from the bed and gestured to Flora. Flora stood next to the bed and smiled as she looked at the young master, still fast asleep in his bed.

"Master Corrin," Flora said softly. She brushed some of his platinum-colored hair away from his face. "It's morning, Master Corrin."

Corrin's eyes slowly opened. He saw Flora leaning over him. The bed rocked as Felicia jumped and leaned on the bed next to Flora.

"Good morning, Corrin!" Felicia said cheerfully. "Time to wake up!" She pushed off the bed and stood straight as Corrin stretched and sat up.

"Meh… Flora? Felicia?" Corrin looked around and smacked his lips. His eyes moved to the some of the large windows surrounding the bedroom, providing a view of shadowy mountains and an overcast sky. The sun still hadn't appeared over the mountains in the horizon. "It's dark outside. Still night..." Corrin said as he yawned and stretched again.

"It may be dark outside, but it's still morning," Gunther said, standing at attention at the head of the bed. "You have a training session today."

Jakob took a step forward and bowed. "I've brought your training weapons."

"Right," Corrin said as he exhaled in a yawn, still not fully awake or aware of his surroundings. "Still sleepy..." He rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples. He then brought his arms back to support himself up on his bed. His eyes started to close again, and his head slumped down.

"Oh?" Flora said. "In that case, let's wake you up. Felicia..." She glanced at Felicia.

"Yes, Nee-san!" Felicia put her hand to her mouth to try to stifle a giggle. The two of them nodded at each other, then leaned in close to Corrin's head.

Corrin could feel the warmth from their proximity. Their breaths reached his skin. Flora and Felicia reached out with their hands and held his slumping head up. Corrin relaxed from their warm touch on his cheeks. Their warmth soon disappeared as they summoned ice magic into their hands.

Corrin jumped up on his bed, his eyes wide open. "Wah! T-t-that's cold!" Corrin shouted. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" Flora and Felicia took a step back as Corrin extended his hand in protest.

"It can't be helped, Master Corrin," Flora said. "After all, we are from the Ice Tribe."

Corrin was breathing hard from the sudden change in temperature and from his brief shouting. "All right then," he said, between breaths. His breaths slowed down, and he closed his eyes. "It's just… I had this dream."

"Oh? A dream?" Jakob asked. "What kind of dream did you have?"

"Yeah, it… it was a strange dream." Corrin's eyes were closed, but he was sitting up straight. "A group of strangers… They were saying they were my siblings." He opened his eyes and looked at Jakob. "But I've never seen them before."

Jakob and Gunther exchanged concerned glances for a moment. Flora saw them, and turned back to Corrin, her smile gone. "Um… Master Corrin, it was just a dream. Perhaps you can talk about it more later. But you have your training session."

"Good luck, Master Corrin!" Felicia exclaimed, her enthusiasm still not lost in the others' seriousness. "Master Xander is waiting!"

"Ugh…" Corrin massaged his temples again. He opened his eyes, looked at Felicia, and smiled. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep him." Corrin started to stand up. Felicia extended her hand to help, which Corrin accepted tiredly. A cool breeze flew through the windows, making Corrin unconsciously grasp Felicia's hand tighter.

"Hmm," Flora murmured, observing Felicia's and Corrin's hands with a smile.

Corrin's legs still weren't completely awake or supportive of his body, so he walked slowly. They were walking back to the stairs, with Felicia still holding Corrin's hand, when Jakob stepped in the way and raised his hand to stop them. "I'm glad we're all smiles before the training session, but perhaps Gunther and I can help the young master put on his armor."

Felicia looked at Corrin, then at his hand that she was still grasping. She gasped and let go. Corrin merely looked up at Jakob. "Hmm? Oh, right," Corrin said.

"If you'll excuse us, Felicia and Flora," Jakob said.

Flora guided a flustered Felicia towards the door. "Of course. We'll wait at the stairs," Flora said.

"See you in a moment!" Felicia added, waving as she disappeared through the room door.

The two maids entered the stairs lobby and waited. Felicia was swaying left and right, with her hands behind her back. "It's unnaturally cool today, isn't it?" Flora said with a subtle smile.

"Hmm?" Felicia asked, looking up and stopping her swaying.

"Oh, nothing," Flora said. She glanced at the three barred windows. "I'm glad the young master's siblings are all visiting today."

"I know, it's probably so lonely for him," Felicia said. She walked over to the windows and held onto a bar. "Though we're his family too, aren't we?"

"He does bring warmth to the Northern Citadel," Flora thought aloud. "I can't imagine what this place would be like without him."

"Though I hope he'll be able to leave sometime." Felicia gazed out the window. She turned to Flora and smiled. "And we'll go with him, of course!"

"Of course," Flora agreed, joining Felicia by the window. They both looked out the window. "I hope our home is okay," Flora said quietly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Felicia asked.

"Oh, just reminiscing, Felicia," Flora said. "When we left the Ice Tribe. When we came here. It's been a long time."

Felicia clapped her hands together with excitement. "We should bring Corrin over to the Ice Tribe sometime!" Felicia said.

Flora giggled. "That would be lovely. Though I don't think Corrin would appreciate the cold."

Felicia put her hands on her hips and spoke with determination. "Don't worry, we'll keep him warm!"

"Oh?" Flora asked, crossing her arms and giving Felicia a curious look.

"I mean… er…" Felicia put her hands on her cheeks to cool her blushed face. Flora giggled.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The two sisters turned to see Corrin walking up to them.

"Wha? N-n-n-nothing!" Felicia insisted.

"Come, the young master's siblings are waiting," Jakob said, eyeing the two sisters with his standard unfazed expression.

Gunther patted Corrin's shoulder. "I hope you're awake, Master Corrin, because if not, Master Xander will be giving you a wake up."

"Right, right," Corrin said, stifling a yawn. He started going down the stairs, with Jakob, Gunther, and Flora following. Felicia shook her head for a moment, then jogged to catch up to the rest of them.

* * *

A loud shriek echoed through the mountains as a wyvern descended onto a platform. The wyvern extended its wings to decelerate, then flapped them a few times before landing on the ground. It took a few steps forward to slow down its forward movement, then came to a stop. The wyvern shrieked one more time, then dropped its body to the ground.

"Good girl," a woman said, massaging the wyvern's neck. She slowly raised a slender leg into the air and over the wyvern's body. She then slid down one side of the wyvern until two heeled boots reached the ground. "Corrin…" she murmured, looking up at the tall tower keep.

"Onee-san!" a young girl shouted as she approached on a horse. The woman smiled as she saw the girl dismount and run up to her. She leaned forward to catch her breath for a moment, then looked up. "Camilla, you could've waited for me!"

"Aw, sweetie." Camilla patted the girl on her head. "You're the one who wanted to ride here."

"I know, but I thought maybe if Corrin does come out, we could go on a ride. He's the only one who doesn't have his own horse. Or, well, a wyvern."

"You are such a cutie, Elise!" Camilla pinched the girl's cheek for a brief moment.

"Mohhh!" Elise uttered as she peeled Camilla's hand off her cheek. "Could you stop doing that?"

Camilla laughed. "But you're just so cuuuute!" Nevertheless, she stopped pinching Elise and settled with putting her arm around Elise and bringing her closer.

"Hmph. Not as cute as Corrin, I bet you're thinking," Elise said.

"Aw, all of you are cute in your own, unique way. You, Corrin, Leo… Even Xander!"

Elise giggled. "Hah! I can't see Xander taking that kindly."

Camilla joined in the laughter. "Come on," she said, after their laughter calmed down. "Xander and Corrin should be finishing their training soon."

Flora and another blue-haired servant arrived at the platform. "Lady Camilla, Lady Elise." Flora greeted them before bowing. "Welcome back to the Northern Citadel."

"Flora!" Elise exclaimed. She ran up and hugged the maid, who responded by smiling but maintaining her posture.

"Hello, Flora," Camilla said, walking behind Elise. "Marzia is happy to see you, too."

The wyvern looked at the group of people and shrieked. Flora smiled and approached the wyvern. "After visiting so often, she's become acquainted with me, I suppose," Flora remarked, walking up and petting the wyvern. Marzia snorted in a wyvern's version of appreciation. "We'll take care of your mounts. I'm sure you want to rush ahead to see Corrin?"

Elise clapped her hands together. "Right! Thanks, Flora!" She jogged ahead, with Camilla following behind.

They walked through the citadel, up some stairs onto the walls, and down a parapet walk, until they heard the clashing of swords and the grunting of people in battle. "I wonder if Corrin's improved," Camilla thought aloud, listening intently to the clangs of metal hitting metal. "Their swords are striking more rapidly."

"It would be amazing if Corrin was able to land a hit on Xander!" Elise said.

"Oh, do you want Xander to lose so badly?" Camilla teased.

"Camilla!" Elise protested. "I just like to cheer for the underdog."

Camilla laughed, then leaned in closer to Elise. "I'm cheering for Corrin, too," she said. The sounds of battle stopped. "Oh, I suppose we have a victor now."

They rounded the tower and saw Corrin and two blond men standing around each other. One of the men was taller and older. He wore a dark circlet around his head and a purple cloak over his black battle armor. He sheathed his sword as Corrin caught his breath. Corrin stopped for a moment and said something to the younger man, which made the blond run away a few paces, holding his collar. The young man removed his cloak and flipped it around before clipping it back on.

Camilla looked at Corrin's smiling but tired face. "Oh, Corrin, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" She walked up close to Corrin and leaned in, examining his body.

The older man coughed. "Do you have no trust in the crown prince?" he asked.

"Nope!" Elise chirped. "Sorry, Xander!"

Camilla ignored them. "If Xander hurt you anywhere, let me know." She placed her hand over his heart. "I'll make you feel better…"

Corrin flinched away and scratched the back of his head. "Nee-san…" he said nervously, bowing his head down. "I'm fine." He looked up into Camilla's eyes and smiled. "But thanks for worrying about me."

"I was worried about you, too!" Elise said.

"I know, I'm thankful that you're always there for me," Corrin said. "Even when I'm stuck here in the citadel, you're there for me."

"Oooooh!" Elise jumped at Corrin and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Corrin!" she said. "You're my most favorite person in the whole world!"

"Jeez, she's still such a brat," the younger man muttered.

"Oh, Leo, you love her too," Camilla said. "And her innocence is a light for this world." She put her arm around Elise's shoulder. "It's a sign that this dark kingdom can still be changed."

"Nee-san…" Leo said.

Corrin looked at his four siblings gathered around him. "Everyone," he began, a fond smile appearing on his face, "I love you all as well." He looked past the people and at his room at the top of the tower. The light in the room highlighted the prison-like iron bars that secured the windows. "I still don't remember much of my past, and I haven't been allowed out of this citadel…" Corrin's smile faded away as he thought of his restricted home.

"Corrin…" Xander said softly, his voice betraying his concern.

Corrin looked back at them and smiled. "But still, whenever you're here, you make this place the best, happiest place to be. Thank you."

"Ohhh, Corrin!" Camilla smothered Corrin in an embrace and muffled any response he may have had. After a few long, breathless seconds, she released him and held him by the shoulders. "I have something to say that you might enjoy." She gazed into his eyes to see his reaction up close. "It seems Father wants you to come to the castle."

Corrin gasped. "Does… does that mean…"

Camilla smiled. "That's right. You're allowed to leave the citadel."

Corrin was silent and motionless for a moment as the information sunk. Finally, he jumped at Camilla and returned her embrace. "I'm allowed to leave!" he exclaimed.

Camilla rubbed Corrin's back as they embraced. "I know it must have been lonely, staying here," she said. "But it's finally time. Today marks your first day of freedom!"

Elise pouted briefly, puffing her cheeks and exhaling slowly. "Aw, I wanted to give the news." Her frown quickly turned into a smile when she looked at Corrin, grinning with his eyes closed as he hugged Camilla. "But big bro, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah, Elise!" Corrin opened his arms up for Elise to join in the hug. "Finally, I get to join you all. I will do Nohr proud."

Xander watched his siblings with a small smile on his face. "Good," he said. "Now let's get ready to head out."

* * *

Several servants were gathered in the main hall.

"Miss Flora, can you believe it's actually happening?" the other blue-haired servant said to Flora.

"I'm very happy for the young master," Flora responded.

Jakob maintained his disciplined stance. He closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his throat before speaking. "Flora, Lilith, they are approaching."

The five royal siblings were walking down the main hall. Xander was in the front, walking with his back straight. Leo came next, also walking tall. Corrin came after, with Elise attached to his side, her arms locked around Corrin's waist. Camilla walked in the back of the group, watching the others affectionately.

Lilith bowed deeply. When she stood back up, a smile was on her face to greet them. "Congratulations, Lord Corrin!" Lilith said, curtsying as they walked up to her. "You're heading out into the world! I will be joining you under Gunther's directions, if that pleases you."

"Lilith! Of course that makes me happy that you'll be joining me!" Corrin unwrapped himself from Elise's arms and moved closer to Lilith and Jakob. "Come on, you know I could never leave you alone."

"Of… of course..." Lilith looked down and blushed.

"Lilith, is Corrin's horse and the others ready?" Xander asked.

"Yes, they're ready. They've really grown fond of Lord Corrin after all these years. He's been taking such good care of them."

"That's right," Camilla said. "Corrin's always been so kind to everyone." She laughed. "Remember when you found that injured little bird? You couldn't leave the bird alone."

"Of course!" Corrin said. "I couldn't… well, yeah, I couldn't leave the poor creature alone when I have the power to help. I'm sure it'll grow into a fine, beautiful bird."

"Eheh, yes, of course," Lilith said, shifting her weight from left to right.

"Hmm?" Corrin turned to Lilith, who was looking down. "Lilith, why the long face?"

Lilith summoned a weak smile. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Hmm." Corrin eyed Lilith curiously, until Elise jumped up and landed right next to him.

"Jeez, come on, Corrin, you're so dense. She's just feeling lonely." Elise nudged Corrin with her elbow.

"Lonely?" Corrin asked, turning to Lilith. "But you're coming with us, Lilith."

Elise took this moment to wrap her arms around Corrin again. "Yeah, but she can't hog you all to herself anymore. She likes you, Corrin!"

"N-n-n-no! It's not like that!" Lilith insisted, waving her hands in front of her in disagreement. "I… I have to get the animals ready!" She escaped down the hall.

Camilla laughed and put her hand on her chest. "Oh, Corrin, how can anyone not like you."

Leo sighed. "Always the popular one, aren't you," he said, looking at Corrin's interactions and shaking his head, though he couldn't keep a small crease from forming at the edges of his mouth.

Xander was talking to Gunther while his younger siblings joked. He turned around and joined the others. "Okay, everything is ready. Let's be off. Father is waiting." He started walking.

Gunther faced the servants. "Flora, Jakob, I'll be leaving things to you. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Corrin." Felicia and Flora exchanged surprised looks. "Please take care of the citadel while we're gone."

"Of… of course!" Flora said, bowing. "Leave it to us." She exchanged another look with Felicia, who seemed concerned. Flora gave her a reassuring smile.

Jakob smiled as well. "Please enjoy yourself, Master Corrin. We'll take care of things here." He looked at Felicia. "Felicia, do please take care of the young master."

"Of… of course!" Felicia mirrored her sister's words and actions as she bowed deeply as well. She took a few steps forward and joined Corrin and Gunther.

"Come on, Corrin!" Leo called. He had already started walking with Xander and Camilla. Elise was waiting for Corrin.

"Right!" Corrin responded. He turned to the servants. "Um, I'll be heading out!"

"Be safe," Flora said.

"Take care, Master Corrin," Jakob said.

Corrin took two steps away, then hesitated. He suddenly ran up to Flora and hugged her. "Oh!" Flora hesitantly placed her arms around Corrin and patted his back. "There, there, Master Corrin," she said. "We'll see each other soon." Flora caught Felicia's concerned eyes on her again. "And Felicia will take care of you."

"I know," Corrin said. "But… Thank you." He let go of Flora and looked at Jakob. "Thank all of you. I wish you all could join me." He approached Jakob, who was unsure how to receive him. Corrin then went in for a hug as well.

"Eheh..." Jakob laughed nervously and patted Corrin on the back. They separated, and Jakob smiled. "We will take care of things here. Come now, Master Corrin, it's your time to see the world. Enjoy it."

"Right!" Corrin turned and looked at Elise, who was still waiting behind him, her hands on her hips. "Come on, Elise, I guess we shouldn't keep Father waiting."

As Corrin, Elise, and Gunther walked off, Felicia remained standing and looking at the ground. After a moment, she walked up to Flora and hugged her. "Goodbye, Onee-san," she said. "Hopefully, we'll see each other soon." She looked up at Flora and smiled.

"Goodbye, Felicia." Flora gave her sister a warm smile and a confident nod. "Come on, you're allowed to enjoy yourself, too. Have fun at the capital."

"Right," Felicia said slowly, separating herself from Flora. Flora gently pushed Felicia forward.

"And take care of Corrin for me! Er… for us all," Flora said.

"R-right!" Felicia exclaimed. She waved, then jogged to join Corrin, Gunther, and Elise. She then turned her head as she walked and waved again. They disappeared from sight, leaving Flora, Jakob, and the other servants. After a moment, they relaxed their posture and went about their work.

"I do hope Felicia stays okay," Jakob said.

Flora nudged Jakob with her elbow. "Oh, so you do care."

"She's taking care of Master Corrin, after all."

"Of course," Flora said. They started walking down the main hall to the servants' quarters. "I'm worried more about you, Jakob," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Without Corrin, I worry you'll run yourself to the ground looking for some purpose."

"My dear, I'm pretty sure we all know I am the most professional of the staff here," Jakob said, earning himself a shove from Flora. "And I take no shame in admitting my dedication to Master Corrin," he added, gaining another shove from Flora.

Flora turned back to where Corrin and the others had walked off to. "I do hope he'll be okay, now that he'll be experiencing the real world."

"I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine," Jakob said. "What with all the caring and reliable people around him." Jakob allowed himself a small smile. "Oh, and Felicia's a caring and re-... is there too," he added. Flora shoved Jakob into a pillar.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is my first Fire Emblem Fates story! I've actually not completed Revelations yet. I've only finished Birthright and Conquest. But I plan on creating my own route, which may share some events with the other routes but won't be exactly the same. And I'll be creating and filling in stuff that happens in between events or that happens at the same time but in a different place.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and opinions! I think I'll try to focus this story on adventure rather than romance, but yes, there'll be romance. I don't quite know the couples yet though.**

 **Usually I refer to my reviews in the following chapter, but since this is the first and since I've made some updates, I'll go ahead and mention them here.**

 **Thanks for the review, P.T. Piranha! As I mentioned, I've dropped my usage of "said" from 98 times to 58 times. I've always been unsure about dialogue, because I've read specifically not to worry about using "said said said" all the time. I've also read that the most interesting verbs make for some uninteresting reading. Buuut, that might apply to more detailed writings. I've also read some good warnings on the use of "hissed" or "coughed" or "laughed" instead of "said." They're to be used before or after speech, but not during speech, so that's why you might not see me use those variations. Well, hopefully, I've kinda found a nice middle ground in this revised chapter and for future chapters.**

 **Thanks for catching the Jakob thing! Ugh… that one might be a bit difficult for me, since my hands are used to typing the standard version.**

 **And now KeziaVolition has also posted a review. Thank you, KeziaVolition! I wanted to make reference to this so that people don't think you guys are crazy when they read the revised Jakob-ed chapter. Oh, and KeziaVolition, yes I am still working on Searching for an Olive Branch! This one is just easier to write/update (right now) since I'm following the game.**

 **-Updated 8/10/16 I decided to go with onee-san instead of sister.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Confines of Freedom

*****Spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates, Prologue, Chapter 1, and Chapter 2.*****

 **Chapter 2 - The Confines of Freedom**

Nighttime had fallen on the forest where three soldiers were patrolling. Two of them wore black iron and leather cuirasses with red stripes and a golden sun. They were armed with iron naginatas. The other soldier wore a dark red shirt and held a large fan, the typical garb of a diviner. All three of them had torches, though none of them were lit.

"I don't like this quiet," one of the spear fighters said.

"You've said that every night for the past week," the other spear fighter noted, reaching under his black helmet to scratch his head.

"Yeah, but this night is particularly quiet."

"Shh!" The diviner put his finger to his lips as he gave the other two soldiers a stern look. He then pointed deeper into the forest. The two spear fighters gripped their naginatas and waited nervously. A distant moan made the three of them come closer. "Maybe two hundred paces ahead," he whispered.

"What should we do?"

"We should report this back to camp."

"I'll be perfectly happy going back to camp. But what do we tell them we encountered?"

Another moan closed their mouths for a few seconds.

"One hundred paces."

The three of them remained completely silent after that. They started hearing slow, heavy footsteps. The steps were getting closer. Soon, they could hear loud breaths. Finally, a loud groan announced that they had been noticed. The slow steps turned into the rapid percussion of running. The loud clatter of iron chain links made one of the spear fighters lift his naginata in defense. He could see a dark, humanoid-shaped shadow ahead.

Suddenly, the chains made contact with the blade of his naginata. He swung the naginata downwards to knock the chains down, then twirled the naginata and thrust it at the shadow. The loud groan of pain sent a shiver down the spear fighter's spine, but encouraged him to keep attacking. "Attack!" he shouted, withdrawing his naginata from a fleshy material and twirling it around to slash across the chest. He could hear the sound of a blade cutting into flesh and sending blood to the ground. Then, his hearing stopped as a fist connected with his helmet, sending him flying to the side. The spear fighter coughed a few times as he struggled to sit up. He saw his opponent approaching him, a loud groan paralyzing him on the ground. The creature stepped into a sliver of moonlight, allowing all three of the soldiers to see a glimpse of their opponent.

"Mo… monster!"

The tall, sickly green-skinned humanoid creature wearing a black mask and chains hanging from its wrists stopped in front of the fallen spear fighter. It raised its chained hands, ready to strike down.

"Hah!" The other spear fighter took the opportunity to make a wide swing downwards on the side of his opponent. Another groan of pain told him to keep attacking. While he fought, the diviner ran up to the fallen spear fighter and dragged him a few paces back.

"Are you okay?" the diviner asked.

The spear fighter coughed a few times and sat up. "Yeah…" he managed to say. He stood up and picked up his naginata. "Let's… let's go!"

The diviner, having confirmed that the spear fighter was okay, stood up and raised several paper cards in his hand. He split the cards into a fan, made a few chants, and created a circle with the cards in front of him. "Ox!" he shouted. A red spirit materialized in front of him and charged the masked creature. It struck the creature in the chest, once again causing a loud groan to escape its congested mouth.

The joy of success was short-lived. The monster marched towards the diviner. The spear fighter tried to stab the monster's side, but it dismissed the naginata with a swing of its thick-skinned hand. It then cocked its fist back, ready to strike the diviner.

Suddenly, a loud thud made the monster fall to the ground. It struggled on the ground for a moment. A woman jumped onto the fallen monster's back, stepped up to the shoulders, lifted a large war club in the air, then dropped it, bashing the monster's head in. The three soldiers all looked at the woman that had just saved them. She wasn't tall, but her exposed chest and her bandage-wrapped arms revealed her rippling muscles. She wore the neckbeads and headdress of one of the Hoshidan tribals. She only had a sarashi for a top. Her white and black pants matched her black boots. She wore red bracers on her forearms. She had short, white hair, but her face and body showed that she was still a young woman.

"Lady Rinkah!" the diviner exclaimed. He recognized her from their camp. While Rinkah had kept to herself, her presence was noticeable, as she provided several of the fires that kept the soldiers warm.

"Thank you, thank you!" one of the spear fighters said.

"Lady," Rinkah noted with some amusement, lifting her club from the monster's head and slinging the club on her shoulder. "They're amassing by the canyon. We're falling back."

"Retreating? But this is Hoshidan land that they tread!"

"And we've only just begun this excursion."

"I'm not your commander. You can take on the whole horde of Faceless if you want." Rinkah turned her head to look at them. "May your deaths be noble."

The three soldiers looked at each other, then nodded. "Very well. We'll inform the camp."

"What will you do?"

"I want to make sure the village is okay. When you've told the camp, call for reinforcements." Rinkah started jogging away.

"Right!"

They separated, with Rinkah running deeper into the forest, away from the soldiers. She strained her ears, since the darkness restricted her vision. The moans of Faceless had increased, indicating at least three others were wandering around the forest. Rinkah slowed down and gripped her club cautiously.

"There's three of them," a voice said from above, in the trees.

"I know," Rinkah said annoyedly. "And only one of them is between me and that village."

"They'll be coming soon."

"And you're telling me this so that I can turn around and retreat, too?"

"This isn't part of our objectives."

Rinkah stopped and turned around at the general direction of the voice. "Look, you can join me or you can leave."

A loud roar indicated a Faceless approaching quickly. Rinkah turned and raised her club, ready to strike. Two shuriken suddenly appeared in the monster's leg, slowing it down. Rinkah looked up at the Faceless, realizing that if she were to jump, she still wouldn't be able to reach the top of the monster's head. She settled with a bash to the weakened leg, burying the shuriken into the leg and dislocating it. The Faceless groaned and reached out towards Rinkah. She raised her club and slammed it down on the Faceless's arm. She then walked up to the grounded monster and bashed the Faceless's head in, silencing it.

Some distant groans made Rinkah look up. "The village!" she exclaimed. She started running. The sound of thunder indicated that a storm was coming. A few drops of rain hit Rinkah's face. She wiped them clear of her vision as she ran. The trees started to clear, and the wooden fence of the village appeared before her.

"Oh, if it isn't the Fire Tribe girl." Rinkah saw an old man, who was the village elder and a diviner.

"Nohr is coming," Rinkah warned, looking around. "They may have Faceless here already."

"But we're on the other side of the Bottomless Canyon. There's nothing to worry about here," the elder said.

Some children saw Rinkah and the elder talking. They ran up and surrounded Rinkah. "Onee-chan, onee-chan! Look what we got!" They showed her some toy weapons, which she was uninterested in.

"Listen, you need to prepare to evacuate. There are only a few Faceless out there, but a Nohrian army is only just behind." The rain was increasing. The kids started running in circles around Rinkah.

"Rain, rain!" they cheered.

"Young miss, let's get you out of the rain, first. We can discuss indoors." The elder beckoned for Rinkah to enter the gates.

"Come on, come on!" the children said excitedly, taking Rinkah's hands and pulling her.

Rinkah stood her ground. "I've told you, but if you want to stay, then that's your decision. I'm going to leave," Rinkah said.

"It's our decision, yes," the elder said, nodding. The children giggled and ran around in the rain.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder and crash of lightning made Rinkah jump in surprise.

"Aaagh!" Rinkah cried out from the surprise of cold water splashed on her face, waking her from her memories. She took a few heavy breaths and looked around. Her disoriented eyes couldn't see anything except for a small flicker in the corner of her eye. She shivered as a breeze blew through. She tried to move her arms to wipe the water from her face, but found that her arms were restricted. Her failed attempts at moving her arms were accompanied by the sound of clattering chains. As Rinkah's vision became clearer, she saw that she was in a cold, dark room. Her arms were suspended in the air by chains. She was sitting in some hay, which provided little comfort over the uneven stone floor below. She couldn't distinguish many of the smells in the area, but it was enough to make her gag. As she tried to keep herself from vomiting, she noticed the taste of blood in her mouth.

' _I was captured…'_ Rinkah recalled, closing her eyes. Before her emotions and memories could pool up in her mind, another splash of water brought her back to reality.

"Oye. Hoshidan."

Rinkah turned her head to the source of the voice. Behind the flicker of light, she could see the unclear features of a man's face. _'I am from the Fire Tribe,'_ Rinkah thought to herself, not yet summoning the strength nor the will to speak aloud.

"She's from the Fire Tribe, actually," another voice said from farther away. A light appeared beyond her room and came closer. As it came closer, it revealed a hallway beyond the small cell that she was in. The light came from a torch, which stopped at some iron bars that separated her cell from the hallway. Holding the torch was a man with platinum hair, a black eyepatch, and an amused smile on his face. "You're looking deliciously uncomfortable."

Rinkah remained quiet and expressionless as she looked at the man. He looked to be more of an outlaw than a soldier, though he carried himself with an annoying air of superiority. He used his free arm to push the cell guard out of the way. He then took some tools out and started working on the cell door lock.

"You can use the keys, you know," the cell guard said, lifting the keys up.

"Oh, I suppose that would be more orthodox," the eye-patched man said, accepting the keys and unlocking the door.

"Is the woman free?"

"We've… found a purpose for her." The eye-patched man looked Rinkah up and down, then smelled her. "Hmm." He picked up the bucket that the guard had been using, entered the cell, and poured the remaining water over Rinkah's head. "Wouldn't want you to spread lice or anything." He leaned over Rinkah, reached above her, and unlocked the cuff around one of her hands. Her arm dropped weakly, followed by her other arm as the man unlocked the other cuff. She rubbed her wrists and looked at her smug liberator.

"And now shall I kill you?" Rinkah asked, summoning strength in her arms.

The man laughed. "You could, I suppose. But wouldn't you want a shot at the Nohrian king and princes?"

Rinkah remained sitting, massaging her wrists as she thought about her options. Her legs, though relaxed, were ready to spring up if necessary, but she allowed the man to continue.

"You're going to be fighting a prince of Nohr. Apparently to test the boy's strength. The leaders of Nohr have some sick minds, so maybe it'll be nice if you manage to kill him and the others."

"What are you saying?" the cell guard asked. "I should have you reported for treason!"

"Hah! Don't bother. They won't care about a lowly guard, and I'll just spread word that you harbor jealousy and ambition. And you'll be executed or maybe used in one of these tests, while your family falls deeper into poverty without their provider."

"You are a cruel person. I don't know why the young prince keeps you."

The eye-patched man laughed again and looked at Rinkah. "Come, captured Fire Tribe warrior. I will root for you in battle, because I do enjoy an underdog story." He extended a hand, which Rinkah looked at skeptically. "And please don't pull me down and attack me. I would hate for the underdog story to end in this cell, having accomplished nothing."

Rinkah glared at the man, then accepted his hand. The man pulled her up to her feet, then smoothly wrapped some iron cuffs around her hand.

"I know, even though we're friends, but this is more for others than it is for I."

"Hey, Hoshidan, if you get away, I don't mind if you kill this man," the cell guard said. "Praise to Garon."

Rinkah said nothing, neither a fan of Garon or of the eye-patched man. After a moment, the eye-patched man tugged on a chain to get Rinkah to start walking. "After you, milady," he said. Rinkah glared at him again, then walked past him and exited the cell.

"Where am I going?" she asked.

"Why, to get you prepared for battle. I know you've been saving your strength to attack me or any unknowing guard, but we can't have you testing the young prince if you're not at full strength."

Rinkah walked up some steps, out of the dungeon floor. "I'll be fighting a prince?"

"Yes. And beyond him are all the other princes and princesses, and the great king himself. I doubt you'll be able to get beyond them, but you can have your dreams."

Rinkah tensed her muscles and controlled her breathing. _'I'm not as strong as before. My arms don't feel as capable with a club, and I don't feel magic coursing through me. Captivity must have sapped my strength. Hopefully, I'll be able to regain something, but today will be a stuggle…'_

They passed a few other cell guards and went through some doors. Finally, they were outside. Rinkah took a deep breath, free of the stench of the dungeons. The air was still polluted, but it was a huge upgrade from the windowless dungeons. Rinkah looked up to study the place she was in. She was in a huge circular pit, walking around the perimeter. She could see several lights around the perimeter, as if a city had been built into the walls of the pit. An ominous castle had been built in the center of the pit. The entire city was an impressive though hideous work of architecture and engineering.

"Oh, it looks like you have another visitor. Dear Beruka, are you going to come out of the shadows?"

Rinkah saw a short, light blue-haired woman emerge from the shadows, followed by two guards. "Niles. I suppose you've enjoyed tormenting the prisoner with your incessant speech." The woman, Beruka, spoke quietly but with severity.

"But of course." Niles threw the chains to the ground in front of Rinkah. "I relinquish my responsibility to you. Have fun." He started walking away before Beruka had even taken the chains.

Beruka walked up to Rinkah and looked up, into her eyes. "My orders are to take you to be fed and bathed. You will then be given a weapon and will fight before the king."

"Hmph. So I've been told." Rinkah returned Beruka's cold stare. _'She's strong. Perhaps if I were at full strength, I might be able to defeat her while we're this close. But then what after that?'_ Rinkah looked at the chains on the ground before her. "You're not going to pick up the chains?" she asked.

"Just walk forward and follow my directions," Beruka said. "If you try to escape, I will place a knife in your leg. But I will fulfill my orders."

"Tch." Rinkah started walking forward. The two other guards took positions by Rinkah's sides. Beruka, like Niles, followed her from behind, and only provided directions when they reached a branching path. Rinkah noticed she was going upwards as they walked around the perimeter of the pit. She saw one of many bridges leading to the center castle, which was probably her destination. They reached and crossed the bridge, then entered a lower part of the castle. Finally, they came to a dining room.

One of the guards unlocked Rinkah's cuffs. "Sit at a table, and food will be brought to you," Beruka said. Rinkah examined the dining room. It was spacious and probably meant for for several soldiers, rather than one prisoner. Torches lined the walls and provided light in the otherwise dark castle. Rinkah found a table nearby and sat down on the bench before it. A servant walked in and placed a bowl of food in front of Rinkah.

Rinkah didn't know how long she had gone without eating, so as soon as the food was placed in front of her, she grabbed the bowl and started chugging the contents. It was a soup, designed not to be flavorful but nutritious. In that regard, it was a step above prison food, which was only meant to sustain a weak life. Nevertheless, Rinkah finished the food quickly and felt her condition improving.

"Now, the bath," Beruka said. She pointed to a doorway. Rinkah licked the bowl clean, stood up, and started walking.

"Tell me about my opponent," Rinkah said, hoping to get more information.

"I've never met him. I've heard he is the cutest boy and the most precious gem in all of Nohr." As with all her previous speech, Beruka spoke this with no emotion.

Rinkah wasn't thinking of Beruka's lack of emotion. _'So if I do defeat him, I will have dealt a great blow to Nohr. And if I don't, then I will at least die in battle.'_

Rinkah was brought to a room next to the kitchen. There were spots for several people to bathe, though only one of the wooden tubs was filled with water. Beruka stood by the room entrance, her eyes always on Rinkah. The other guards remained outside the room, on the other side of the entrance. A servant stepped into the room and placed a tray with a towel and Rinkah's clothes near the entrance. "After you bathe, we will provide you with a top," Beruka said.

"That is my top," Rinkah replied, gesturing with her chin towards the pile of clothes. Beruka kept her head straight, though her eyes glanced at the pants, boots, and long, white bandages.

"Those bandages?" Beruka asked, revealing the first hint of emotion.

' _They allow for flexibility and speed,'_ Rinkah didn't say. "It's called a sarashi."

"Very well," Beruka replied, maintaining her vigilance. She placed an hourglass on the floor and flipped it, allowing the sand to start pouring into the bottom. "You have five minutes."

Rinkah removed the oversized prisoner's garb that was provided for her and submerged herself into the waters of the wooden bathtub. The water was cold, but Rinkah appreciated washing herself from the filth she had accumulated. She scrubbed herself with a cloth, then submerged her hair in the water to wash it off.

"Time's up," Beruka said.

Rinkah stood up in the bath and stepped out, water dripping from her body. She took the towel and dried herself, then put on her clothes, all while Beruka observed quietly. As Rinkah wrapped her sarashi around her, Beruka couldn't help but speak up.

"Why wear so little?"

"Hmph. Fight me in battle, and you might learn why I wear this," Rinkah responded.

Beruka was silent while Rinkah finished wrapping her bandages. "Let's go," Beruka finally said. Once again, Rinkah took the lead. When she exited the washroom, the two guards joined her at her sides. Once again, Beruka followed silently from behind. They walked through the maze-like hallways of the castle, before finally reaching a certain door. "Inside, you will find a weapon and your opponent," Beruka explained. One guard walked forward and opened the door, and the other guard pushed Rinkah into the room. "My orders are complete," Beruka said, right before the door closed.

There was only one weapon available, lying on the floor. Rinkah picked it up and examined it. It was a wooden club with iron studs at the end of it. It was fairly balanced, and the weight and material felt genuine. Rinkah's grip on the handle tightened. _'I'm not as strong as before, but I should be able to use this effectively.'_

Another door on the other side of the room suddenly opened. Rinkah stepped out and examined her surroundings. She was in a spacious, dark arena. Surrounding the ground floor was another elevated floor, meant for observing the arena. At the center of the room, there seemed to be a small chamber with an open roof.

A man lay motionless just outside the chamber. Rinkah could not see his face, but she did see that he had green hair and wore black ninja clothes and a purple scarf. Standing next to him, a maid with pink hair was healing a short, young man clad in armor and wielding an ominously glowing sword. The sword was a stark contrast to his big, bright, almost innocent-looking eyes.

' _This is my opponent.'_ Rinkah saw a brief glint from the green-haired man as he subtly moved a shuriken. _'So the ninja's alive. Maybe if I can survive long enough, he can join the battle.'_ She looked at her opponent again. "I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain! What is your name?"

"Oh, hello. I am Corrin, prince of Nohr."

"I do not like being used as a tool to entertain or test your capabilities, but if I can kill you and others, then perhaps my fallen comrades can rest at ease."

The young man put his hand to his heart. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope that they find peace."

Rinkah tightened the grip on her handle and clenched her teeth. _'Is he mocking me? Is this war just flowers and sunshine for him?'_ She pointed her club at him. "Let us battle!" she shouted, before charging forward.

"Felicia, stay back," Corrin said, tapping the maid on her shoulder.

"R...right!" Felicia said, taking a few steps back and hiding within the center chamber.

' _He has the advantage of speed with his sword,'_ Rinkah thought to herself. _'If I can just overpower him…'_ Rinkah jumped up into the air and brought her club down, aiming for Corrin's head. Corrin tilted his sword as if to block, which made Rinkah smile. At the last second, however, Corrin stepped to the side and allowed Rinkah's strike to hit air. As soon as Rinkah landed, she rolled forward and stood up again, on the other side of Corrin. "Tch. You move well."

"Thank you, Rinkah," Corrin replied with a bright smile. "I've trained every day under a great knight and sometimes my siblings. The crown prince himself, too!"

Rinkah gritted her teeth again. _'Too much happiness on the battlefield. You won't last long in this world.'_ Rinkah rushed at Corrin again and swung her club at Corrin's side. Corrin stepped backwards, dodging the strike. _'He knows that blocking with his sword would take a lot of energy,'_ Rinkah thought to herself. She fought off smiling at another observation. _'But he's leaving openings with his swords just to avoid making contact.'_

Rinkah maintained the momentum of her swing and redirected it into a downwards strike. Corrin sidestepped like his response to the previous downwards strike. However, Rinkah took another step forward and brought her elbow into Corrin's arm. "Gah!" Corrin exhaled as he was pushed back. He allowed himself to be thrown back so that he didn't fully absorb the impact of Rinkah's elbow. However, Rinkah already had Corrin's trajectory planned. Now unable to sidestep or change where he was moving, Rinkah swung her club at Corrin's chest. Corrin raised his blade to block it, sending him flying to the side.

"Corrin!" Felicia shouted, as Corrin rolled on the ground and got back on his feet. Felicia readied her healing staff and emerged from the chambers.

Rinkah looked from Corrin to Felicia and back. _'I can't have her healing him, or that would neutralize any of my progress. But I don't want to abandon my attack.'_

Corrin suddenly jerked an arm back and shouted in pain. It took a moment for Rinkah to see that some shuriken had appeared and managed to pierce his armor. "Go!" the ninja shouted, slowly standing up from the floor. He raised his hands, then suddenly revealed three shuriken in each hand.

Rinkah turned to Felicia and raced towards her. _'With the healer out of the way, the Nohrian prince can just be worn down to nothing.'_

"Oh my!" Felicia exclaimed, dropping her healing staff and unsheathing a dagger from a leg holster.

' _That's not going to stop anything,'_ Rinkah thought to herself as she raised her club to knock Felicia out. Felicia jumped backwards and turned to run.

"Felicia!" Corrin shouted from behind Rinkah. He jumped forward and dodged the first volley of shuriken from the ninja. The second volley, Corrin knocked out of the air with his sword, then swung at the ninja as he ran past. The ninja seemed to disappear into thin air, then reappear a few paces back. Corrin, however, had anticipated the already-injured ninja's escape. He swung his sword, knocking out the shuriken in the ninja's hands, then followed through with his other arm and bashed his backhand into the ninja's face.

Felicia raised a dagger to block a swing, only to have the dagger knocked out of her hands by the heavy club. "Aaah!" Felicia exhaled in pain and fear.

"Felicia!" Corrin shouted again, running towards her. Suddenly, he stomped on the ground and spread his arms. A vein of energy appeared on the ground below him, then shot into the chamber like lightning, creating an evaporating pool of healing energy.

"What?" Rinkah couldn't help but reveal her surprise. She recovered her composure in time to block a dagger from a reinvigorated Felicia. While she didn't hurt Rinkah, her actions were enough to slow Rinkah's response to Corrin's rapid advance. _'He's fast!'_ Rinkah thought, her eyes on Corrin while her head was still facing Felicia. She swung her club to block Corrin's sword, only to have Corrin angle the blade to slide past the club. He brought the hilt of the sword into Rinkah's face.

Rinkah was not a slow fighter, either. Corrin's hilt hit air as Rinkah leaned backwards. She then kicked her foot high into the air, clipping Corrin's chin as she cartwheeled backwards. She landed back on her feet and brought her iron club up to defend against any counterattack.

The attack came from behind. Rinkah heard a chain rustling behind her. She turned and saw a dagger attached to a chain flying towards her. She batted the dagger away, not allowing it to wrap around her or her weapon. She then turned around again to defend against the blow she was expecting from the Nohrian prince.

Corrin didn't fail Rinkah's expectations. He was already in range before Rinkah turned around, and was able to slash at her back, cutting into some of her top bandages. "Agh!" Rinkah cried, before swinging downwards and making Corrin jump back. As soon as Corrin landed, though, he lunged forward and swung his sword at Rinkah's head. _'Is this it?'_ Rinkah asked herself. She could feel the air move as the blade approached her face.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, the world shaking underneath her. All sounds were masked with a whirring in her ears. She struggled to push herself up with her arms, then fell to her elbows and forearms. Her vision and hearing started to return to her.

"Wow, you guys were tough," Corrin said, crouching next to Rinkah. He brought a helping hand to Rinkah's shoulder. "Are all Hoshidan warriors that tough?"

"Mph… Fire Tribe," Rinkah muttered. She was too weak to swat Corrin's hand away. "Your enemy… Your victory… Finish me."

"You defeated them." The king of Nohr, an old, pale-faced man, stood up from his large chair. He wore a thick robe and battle armor, all with dark colors that matched his grim expression. He provided no compliments, no constructive criticisms, only the fact that Corrin had emerged victorious. He walked to the edge of the observation floor and gazed down at Corrin and the others. "Now kill them."

"Wh…what?" Corrin asked incredulously. "But… they are defeated! They have no weapons!"

Rinkah coughed, then laughed bitterly. "Fool. This… this is how Nohr is," she managed to say between coughs. She could feel her consciousness fading. _'If I die, then I will die standing up.'_ Rinkah started pushing herself up again. She put a foot under her chest and started straightening it out. A blast of fire and an angry shout was just a blur to Rinkah's fading senses. She was on one knee, pushing her knee to keep her torso up. She lifted her chin and saw that Corrin was standing in front of her, his arms extended. _'You stupid prince,'_ she thought. She could hear an exchange of shouting and the clash of swords in front of her. She finally stood up shakily, right before an excruciating burning sensation shot throughout her body.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm going to start putting which parts of Fates I may spoil at the beginning of my chapters. I know that I've followed a story, even though I may not have finished the game.**

 **So, in this chapter, I've just been following the game. I wanted to tell the story from a different perspective, though. I may describe Kaze's point of view of the battle before being captured. Not sure if it'll flow well though, or if it's even necessary, so… eh. I don't want to put stuff just for the sake of making the story longer. That's one thing you can let me know if you want me to cover!**

 **One concern I have, that I will now plant the seed in your mind and make you concerned, too, is that I made the Nohrian treatment of Rinkah too kind. I'm actually not sure if I captured Rinkah's personality here. In the game, she was bitter about being captured, but she still fought anyway. I went with a practical Rinkah, still wanting to fight, but waiting for the right opportunity. And I tried to make Niles represent the jerks of Nohr, while Beruka was the respectful but not friendly type. I didn't want to make Niles too hateworthy, since I guess he has some positives about him. I haven't really checked much of his support conversations. So, yeah, another thing you can let me know about is the personalities of the characters.**

 **Anyhoo, please read, review, follow, favorite, PM, share! I appreciate each and every comment you make.**

 **Thanks for the suggestions, P.T. Piranha! I'm more trained in scriptwriting, where you just say, "Corrin: blah blah blah! Felicia: bluh blah bluh blah. Gunther: (angry) blah bluh bluh blah blah!" I hope that the content outweighs the repetitive saidness, but yeah, sometimes "said said said" can be draining. I think there's a looooot less "said" in this chapter though!**

 **KeziaVolition, yeah, them Otherrealms business is tough business. But I'll deal with that when I get there. I think that's 2 game chapters away or something, so plennnnnnty of time to figure it out.**

 **And Guest, great question. Unlike my other stories, I want this one to be up in the air. I'll be honest, I don't love all the characters as much as I did for Awakening. But I can appreciate a bunch of them, so that still leaves a lot of selection. I will spoil for you that Elise will not be participating in the "Kamuibowl." I think you wanted to say it with a K?**

 **I'm up for requests if people want! I think I've narrowed the selection to….less than 8 girls?**

 **-Updated 8/10/16: Some little thingies, and I'm changing sister to onee-san.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shared Sentiments

*****Spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates, up to the beginning of Chapter 3, and characters from Chapter… 4?*****

 **Chapter 3**

Lilith was humming a tune to herself while she knitted a scarf. _'I'm nowhere near Lady Camilla, but I hope he appreciates it,'_ she thought to herself, stopping her knitting for a moment to suppress a giggle.

Next to her, a short but muscular woman started to stir in her sleep. "Mmmph," Rinkah muttered incoherently. She was in a large canopy bed with several red cushions with golden embroidery. While it was one of the more comfortable beds in one of the more luxurious bedrooms in all of Nohr, it still didn't ease the physical pain that Rinkah was suffering from after her battle. The battle-induced sleep only offered a reprieve from the emotional pain she felt from being captured.

The reprieve was short-lived. Rinkah's eyes fluttered open, and she stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. "Ugh… Where…"

"Ah, you're awake," Lilith said, standing up and walking to the bed. Rinkah remained motionless until Lilith brought her arms under Rinkah's back to help her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

Memories flooded back to Rinkah's consciousness, and she clenched her teeth. She stared straight at Lilith. "Terrible," Rinkah replied honestly. She studied Lilith's servant clothes, which were similar to the maid from her battle, but a different color. Her eyes fell upon Lilith's face, which showed what seemed to be kindness and concern. "Where am I?" Rinkah looked around the rest of the room. Her eyes stopped when she looked at the rest of the bed. "The ninja." Anger started to send blood to Rinkah's face. She tried to contain the anger by speaking through her teeth. "Why am I sharing a bed with this ninja?"

"I'm sorry, please calm down!" Lilith said, holding her hands out and shaking them.

"The ninja has a name." The man opened his eyes and sat up. "I am Kaze, a ninja serving Hoshido. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rinkah of the Fire Tribe."

"Okay… So why are you in the same bed, Kaze?"

"Miss, sir, please forgive me for this," Lilith said. "There were no beds available for you, so Lord Corrin offered his own. We could have kept you on the floor, but he insisted you rest in a bed."

Rinkah swung her legs to the side of the bed and jumped off. The sudden movement and the pressure on her legs revealed the aches she had throughout her body. She exhaled loudly through her teeth and looked angrily at Lilith. "Flames, this pain is everywhere. What happened?"

"I… I…" Lilith didn't know how to respond, since she hadn't seen the battle.

"Corrin saved us." The two of them turned to look at Kaze, who at some point in time had also gotten out of bed. He was standing on the other side of the bed, placing his gloves on. "He asked that we be spared and incurred Garon's wrath. And then magic made me pass out."

"Corrin…" Rinkah closed her eyes and recalled the recent events. "The brat. Ugh." Rinkah did not try to hide her displeasure. "Idiot. This world will consume him."

Lilith crossed her arms. "Lord Corrin is a good lord, and a wonderful human being. The world will only embrace him back for all the love he brings to the world."

"I have some things I'd like to tell him in person," Rinkah said, a clenched fist by her side.

"You'll be able to tell him in person," a stern voice said, slightly muffled through the bedroom door. The door opened, and a man rushed in. He was young and had grey hair. He wore a blue studded leather armor. He ran next to Rinkah and knelt beside her, his eyes shining with concern and hope.

"My dear, I hope you are all right," the man said, grabbing a surprised Rinkah's hands and holding them in his own. His voice was much different from the stern voice Rinkah heard before him. "You must be aching, perhaps we should get some tea."

Rinkah pulled her hands back away from the man, then quickly punched him in the face. "Don't touch me, Nohrian," she shouted, ignoring the pain throughout her body.

The man's body was sent twirling in the air before landing somewhat gracefully. He sat up on one knee. "You're… you seem quite lively," he said, rubbing his chin and face.

"Laslow!" a blue-haired woman exclaimed in a slightly annoyed, slightly amused voice. Her entrance had been masked by Laslow's dramatics. "You run up to anyone, of course they're gonna get punchy. Or stabby!" She laughed as Laslow rubbed his redden cheek. She waved to Rinkah and Kaze. "Hi, I'm Peri!"

A third person entered the room, bringing the total people to six. This man was obviously a lord, as evident by the crown that he wore on his head. He also had an impressive black and purple armor and cape. He had pale but smooth skin, suggesting he was still young. He looked at everyone in the room sternly. "You two," he said, his voice revealing that he was the original person speaking through the door. He glared at Rinkah and Kaze and crossed his arms. "Summon your strength. Get ready to leave."

Rinkah recognized him. Not only was he the crown prince of Nohr, he was also a strong and famous warrior on the battlefield. "Xander."

"Ah ah ah, Prince Xander," Peri said, grinning at Rinkah. "And treat him with respect, or I'll fill you with stab wounds."

"Not before I wring your throat," Rinkah retorted, ready to pounce on Peri. Peri didn't stop grinning as she reached for a sword. Suddenly and surprisingly, Kaze's hand appeared on Peri's sheath, stopping the sword. He raised his other hand to stop Rinkah.

"Stop, Rinkah," he said. He turned to Peri and smiled.

She looked at him in confusion, then jumped back when she realized how quickly and close a stranger had managed to get to her. "Gah!"

Kaze kept both his hands up between Rinkah and Peri. He then turned to Xander and bowed. "My apologies, Prince Xander," he said. "We do not like being kept prisoner, but I acknowledge you are treating us honorably."

Xander hadn't flinched from the doorway. "Both of you seem to be up on your feet and ready, so let's go. Lilith, help them out." Xander looked at everyone in the room, then exited first.

"Don't… don't mess with us!" Peri exclaimed before running out of the room to join Xander.

Laslow walked from the corner of the room where he had been observing. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. As my energetic friend mentioned, my name is Laslow. Please, when you're ready, we'll escort you outside," he said. He looked at Kaze and nodded. "Kaze." He then turned to Rinkah, brought one arm across his chest, and bowed. "My lovely lady Rinkah."

When Laslow stood back up from his bow, he saw Rinkah glaring at him. "You are the most annoying."

"Eheheh. See you outside." Laslow left the room, leaving Lilith with Rinkah and Kaze.

"Um, so, if you are ready, let us leave this room," Lilith said, pushing her two index fingers together nervously.

"What is to happen to us?" Kaze asked.

"I think you are to be freed."

Rinkah and Kaze exchanged glances, then cautiously walked towards the door. Xander saw them and took the lead, with Laslow at their side and Peri walking behind them. "There's a wagon waiting for us outside the castle," Xander said without turning around. "Be quiet until then."

After walking through the dark and gloomy halls of the castle, they reached an exit bridge, where a hooded horse-drawn wagon was waiting. Standing next to the wagon was a tall, older knight wearing heavy armor. Next to him was the pink-haired maid from the battle. She saw the group approaching and bowed her head. When she made eye contact with Rinkah, she lowered her head again. "Um," she said nervously. "Please climb aboard." She gestured for them to climb into the wagon. Xander entered first. He took a seat at the opposite end of the wagon, at the head of the U-shaped seating arrangement, allowing him to look at everyone else in the wagon. Laslow walked up to the wagon, then bowed and allowed Peri to enter first. Peri snickered as she climbed up, with Laslow following. Rinkah and Kaze exchanged looks again. Rinkah then jumped into the wagon, with Kaze following.

"There you go," the old knight said as he helped Felicia into the wagon.

"Thank you, Gunther," Felicia replied, jumping in and taking a seat at the wagon entrance.

Gunther climbed in himself and raised the wagon steps. He knocked on the wagon frame to get Lilith's attention. "We're ready here."

Lilith was in the driver's seat, holding the reins and waiting for everyone to board. "Let's go. Ho!" she said, gently shaking the reins. The horses complied and started trotting forward. They rode in silence for the first few minutes. Finally, Laslow broke the ice.

"So, Rinkah, I hear you are from the Fire Tribe," he said.

"Hmph. What of it?"

"What are the people like? Their culture. Their dancing… Their women." Laslow mumbled the last part.

Rinkah crossed her arms and studied Laslow's face. "We are a strong and wise people. You will lose many before you come close to conquering our land."

"I hear you guys prefer clubs over swords or lances!" Peri joined in the conversation casually. "How do you shed blood with that? Seems a lot more boring."

"We don't all have bloodlust, like Nohr's warriors seem to," Rinkah replied.

"Er, and neither do all of us!" Laslow insisted. "Peri here just has an… interesting… fancy. Eheheh."

"I was hoping maybe you might also appreciate bloody messes," Peri said, disappointed. She turned to Kaze, who was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "What about you? Your poisons make people cough up blood?" Kaze remained motionless. "Oye! Heeey!"

"Let them be, Peri," Xander said. "If they wish to remain silent, they can remain silent.

"Oh. Well, okay. You got it, Prince!" Peri smiled. The end of conversation didn't damper her attitude. She distracted herself by admiring her sword and daydreaming.

Laslow tapped his fingers on his kneecaps as he waited in silence. He then leaned forward to look at Felicia, who was sitting near the entrance of the wagon. "My dear Felicia, how are you faring?"

"Oh!" Felicia jumped at her sudden involvement in the conversation. "Er, well, great! Just great. You know. Lord Corrin got to see Krakenburg and everything else. He's been so excited about everything. Well, there was the little… battle… kind of… unpleasant." Felicia eyed Rinkah and Kaze nervously. "I'm sorry. But… Lord Corrin's spirits still remain high! He's been smiling so much, I think he's hardly slept because everything's new."

Laslow laughed. "Felicia, you are so adorable."

"Ex...excuse me?"

"I asked how you were, and you've spoken only about Lord Corrin."

"Oh. Oh!" Felicia put her hands on her cheeks as she blushed. "Well, er…"

"Are you this forward with all females?" Rinkah asked.

"I am only kind to those who deserve it. But every woman I've met has deserved my kindness," Laslow explained. "Might you be feeling left out? I would love to hear more about you-"

"No thank you."

"Oh. Well, very well." Laslow scratched the back of his head and looked around. Xander was maintaining a pose like a cold and vigilant statue. Peri was humming to herself as she examined her sheath, occasionally laughing and gripping the sheath tightly. Rinkah and Kaze were sitting with their eyes closed and their arms crossed. Gunther was doing the same, but with his eyes open. Felicia was twiddling her thumbs. Laslow sighed. "Long ride," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Corrin, Elise, Leo, and Camilla were resting in the royal dining hall. Elise was channeling her energy through her heal staff and into Corrin, who was still recovering from his trial by battle. Corrin exhaled in relief as the pain seemed to wash away. "Ah, thank you, Elise. I feel so much better."

"No problem, big bro!" Elise retracted her staff and smiled. "I'm getting better, aren't I? Leo, Camilla, with all your magic prowess, you should still learn to use a healing staff."

"I know the foundations, so if really necessary, I could use one," Leo said. "But that'd just get in the way and change the focus of my spellcraft and distract my steed."

"Besides, we have you, my little darling healer." Camilla started massaging Elise's shoulders out of appreciation. "You are the healing light of this dark nation."

"Aw, you all…" Elise bashfully swayed from side to side. She looked back at Corrin, who was gazing off into nothingness. "What's wrong, Corrin?"

"Hmm? Ah, nothing," Corrin said. "Your magic really is improving though, Elise."

Leo rubbed his chin as he studied Corrin's face. "Corrin, you're way too kind."

Corrin made a bittersweet smile. "Is it that easy to tell what I'm thinking?"

"Well, what else would you be thinking of right now?" Leo leaned forward and continued to rub his chin. "It's far from over, this whole ordeal."

"I hope Xander is being nice to them," Elise said.

"After all that, he wouldn't go ahead and… well… would he?" Corrin asked.

"Xander?" Camilla laughed for a moment. "Now that Father isn't here, he wouldn't be able to do anything to make you sad."

Leo rolled his eyes. "He's not like you, Camilla."

"Oh, you say that, but you're a little sweetheart inside too, Leo."

Leo tried to push Camilla away, but she caught his hand and held it back, all while smiling. Corrin smiled as well as he watched his family interact, but then lost his smile as his thoughts drifted back to his battle, his father, and the Hoshidan prisoners.

"Camilla, could I get a ride with you to the edge of the city?" Corrin asked.

Camilla and Leo stopped struggling and looked at Corrin. Camilla then let go of Leo's hand and buried Corrin in her chest in a hug. "Oh, Corrin, you know I would do anything for you. And Marzia loves you, too." She unwrapped her arms from Corrin's chest and held him by the shoulders as he caught his breath. "But… Father… He wanted to see me for something."

"With Xander out, it would be much more suspicious, too, if so many of the royal children were out," Leo added, massaging his hand.

"Children, speak for yourself," Elise said. "Corrin, you could hitch a ride on my horse!"

"Hmm, thank you, Elise. I don't think that'll work, though. I was hoping for the speed of a wyvern."

"Oh, okay… Camilla, can you move please? It's weird talking to Corrin through you!" Elise tried to push Camilla to the side so that she could actually see Corrin, who was being blocked by Camilla's unyielding position. Camilla remained sitting and holding Corrin by the shoulders, though she would occasionally lean to the side as Elise continued to try to push her away.

After some time of thinking, Camilla opened her mouth to speak. "Corrin, you can have my Beruka."

"Beruka?" Corrin asked.

"My dear retainer. She's strong and cute, so don't you dare fall in…" Camilla trailed off as she thought more about Beruka.

"What do you mean-"

"Well, I guess that would never happen, so no matter." Camilla looked back into Corrin's eyes. "She has a wyvern as well, so she should be able to get you where you want, when I… I cannot."

Corrin, and everyone within audible range, could easily tell Camilla's disappointment in her words "Oh, Camilla, please don't worry. I don't want to see you so sad. You deserve so much more."

Camilla was pouting her lips. "You're just saying that," she said.

Leo sighed. "She's just baiting for more compliments, Corrin," Leo muttered, too low for Corrin to understand, but loud enough that Camilla decided to shove Leo off his stool.

"Camilla, you know I mean every word. You're the best older sister I could ever have."

Camilla kept her head down. She looked up at Corrin through her hair. "...Really?"

"Really. Come on, Camilla, don't look so down."

"And you love me?"

"What? Well, come on, of course I do," Corrin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Say it."

Corrin stopped scratching his head. "Hmm? Say what?"

"Say that you love me."

"I mean… but… I always say that. You heard me. I said it yesterday, too, didn't I?"

"You said you love all of us. You didn't say anything about me in particular."

Leo groaned. "Don't do it, Corrin! You're just going to enable her."

Another swift push from Camilla drove Leo away and on the ground. Corrin dropped his head, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I… I love you."

"You love me, Camilla?"

"...I love you, Camilla."

Without a moment's notice, Camilla was back to embracing Corrin tightly. "Oh, Corrin, I love you too, always." She let go of Corrin, then planted a big kiss on Corrin's cheek.

"Camilla, you're so bold," Elise said quietly, just observing the two.

"Gaaah, Camilla!" Corrin complained, holding his kissed cheek. "You got saliva all over me."

Camilla giggled. "Oh, come on, Corrin. We did this all the time. Why, have you forgotten? When you were younger, you would kiss me on the lips." She brushed her hair aside from her face and winked at Corrin.

"Camilla!" Corrin protested, eliciting another giggle from Camilla. She then immediately changed her demeanor and looked Corrin straight in the eyes.

"I'll have Beruka meet you right outside the castle's upper platform. You can be ready in twenty minutes, right?"

"Huh?" Corrin was taken aback briefly by the sudden change in Camilla. "Er, uh, of course. I'll meet Beruka on the platform in nineteen minutes."

"Okay." Camilla stood up, any jovialty in her appearance vanished. "I'll go tell Beruka, then talk with Father. Corrin, I'll check up on you after the meeting. Elise, Leo. I love all of you." She looked at each sibling and placed her hand on each one's head as she walked past them.

"Oh, Camilla," Elise said as she watched Camilla leave. "She's so strong."

"She's fearsome on the battlefield," Leo commented. "Corrin, from how affectionate she is at home, you wouldn't even know."

"She can be serious at times, yeah," Corrin said. "...And overly affectionate. But she's reliable. So I have to make sure I succeed, too."

"Just… try to understand Father, too," Leo said. "He's… Well, he was a kind person before. I guess he's lost a lot, and that's changed him."

Elise found Leo's words hard to believe. "Really? He's been respectable to me, and even my mother, but kind…" She crossed her arms. "Hmph. Sometimes I think he doesn't care about me."

Corrin came closer to Elise and wrapped an arm around her for a hug. "Of course he cares about us," Corrin said. "That's probably why he didn't send me to battle until he knew I was ready. Xander and Camilla, and Leo too, you know you're so much ahead of me." Corrin pat Leo on his shoulder. "Sometimes I forget that I'm the older brother."

"Corrin…" Leo made eye contact with Corrin. He broke off the eye contact and sighed. "You are way too kind, Corrin."

"You've said that already."

Leo made a small smile. "I know. But it's still true. And I worry where your kindness will take you."

"You, Xander, probably everyone seems to think that."

Elise wrapped her arms around both of her brothers and brought them in closer for a group hug. "But that's why we love you so much, Corrin!" Elise said.

Leo chuckled for a moment. "I can't believe you kiss Camilla on the lips."

Corrin felt the blood rushing to his face. He pushed Leo away. "Leo! Collar!"

Leo smirked. "Not powerful enough a counter."

"Corrin! How come you never kissed me on the lips!" Elise crossed her arms again.

"We're way too old for that, Elise!" Corrin explained. "I was young, and my memory was gone! We were probably playing house or something."

"Hmph. Whatever. Leo, maybe you're the best big brother."

"I'm enthralled," Leo said dryly. "Though I'm not going to be kissing you, either."

Corrin chuckled. "Xander might be the most affectionate of all of us now."

Elise laughed. Leo also released an uncontrolled, "Hah!" at the image. "Xander, the most affectionate one. What has the world come to..."

Corrin looked at his siblings and smiled. "Thanks for making me feel like the older brother, both of you." He stood up. "I'd better go and meet with that Beruka now though."

* * *

"Lord Corrin is up ahead!" Lilith shouted so she could be heard above the sound of the horses trotting and the wagon wheels squeaking.

"Stop the wagon, Lilith," Xander commanded. He looked at the other passengers in the wagon. There seemed to be no worry amongst the captives and the guards. "Gunther, the steps."

"Yes, sir." Gunther pushed the wooden steps out. They fell into place. Gunther then stepped out of the wagon and waited nearby to help the others exit. Everyone else followed, exiting in the reverse order that they had entered.

Rinkah stretched, wanting her limbs to be ready for any action that they might encounter. She was still in enemy territory, and didn't trust the Nohrians. Next to her, Kaze remained motionless and silent.

Xander walked up to the two of them. "Come with me," he said. Without waiting for a response, he turned around and walked towards Corrin. Corrin was standing in the middle of a street. While he wore a cloak, Xander could tell that his armor was underneath. _'I'm glad he's at least a little cautious.'_

"Brother!" Corrin called, running up to join him.

Xander stopped when Corrin caught up. He turned to Rinkah and Kaze, who had followed him obediently. "Listen, Hoshidans. You are free only because of the kindness of my brother. Leave now, for not all Nohrians are as kind as he. I suggest you do not waste his generosity."

Kaze gazed into Corrin's eyes. He noticed and gave Kaze a gentle smile. Kaze closed his eyes for a brief moment, then ran off, away from the city, leaving Rinkah with Corrin and Xander.

Rinkah crossed her arms. "I am not a slave, to be given freedom at your leisure. I didn't ask for your kindness." She looked at Corrin. "Your name is Corrin, is it not?"

"Yes, and you are Rinkah, of the Fire Tribe." Corrin extended his hand for a handshake.

Rinkah merely stared at the hand, motionless because of both surprise and disgust. "Tch," she uttered. "We are enemies. The next time we meet, you will pay for this humiliation."

Corrin withdrew his hand, but didn't ease up on his smile. "I was hoping that next time, we could meet as friends."

"You are Nohrian, and I am a warrior of Hoshido. Unless you are telling me right now in front of this crown prince of Nohr that you are changing sides, your words are empty and meaningless. We're at war. We can't be friends."

"We may be at war now, but I want to plan for the day war is over, and peace can reign."

"Tch," Rinkah uttered again. She folded her arms behind her head and gazed into the stars. "I've heard that there was a naive prince of Nohr, sheltered and without any wisdom of how the world works. It's surprising to see that it's true. Completely true." Rinkah turned around, her back towards Corrin and Xander. "If we meet again, your experiences will show you just how the world works." Rinkah started jogging away.

Xander shook his head and put his hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Your kindness really will be the death of you. "

"If I wasn't kind, then I can hardly call myself as living," Corrin responded, still watching Rinkah disappear into the distance.

Xander gave Corrin a few pats on the shoulder. "I know. And I respect that. But just be careful. I'm not going to be around all the time to help you."

Corrin quickly turned to Xander. "Don't say that, Xander! You're acting like you're going to die on me."

Xander chuckled for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that. But I have a mission coming up that will take me away. And I know that you will be given a mission too, soon."

"Oh? What type of mission?

Xander exhaled. "I don't know. But I think Father will be telling you later today. You'd better go back and get some sleep."

Corrin yawned at the suggestion. "You're right. I barely slept a wink since yesterday."

Xander gave Corrin another pat on the shoulder, then gently pushed him towards Beruka, who was waiting quietly with her wyvern. Xander watched Corrin walk away, then turned back to the wagon. Before he reached it, however, he heard Corrin call out to him.

"Xander! Thanks for everything!"

Xander stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself. He then breathed in and continued towards the wagon.

* * *

The flight with Beruka to the edge of the city was in complete silence. The flight back was equally quiet. Beruka landed her wyvern on a castle platform near a wyvern stables. She jumped off her wyvern, then extended her hand to Corrin to help him down.

"Thanks, Beruka," Corrin said, accepting the hand and sliding off the wyvern with Beruka's guidance.

"Assignment complete," Beruka said. She jumped back up on the wyvern and took off again.

"Hmm," Corrin hummed to himself as he watched Beruka leave. He turned to the castle entrance. "Guess I'll just get some sleep."

Corrin walked through the still-unfamiliar hallways of the castle. He had been given a guest room for honored guests, since he never had his own room in Krakenburg. He still hadn't slept in it yet, since his arrival was immediately followed by the combat trial. He had no opportunity afterwards, since he had lent his room to the Hoshidan captives for their recovery.

As he passed a window, he thought about his servants. Felicia and Gunther were probably still riding the wagon back to the castle, otherwise he was sure he would have heard Felicia by now. _'I wonder how Jakob and Flora are doing,'_ he thought to himself, continuing on towards his room. _'I wonder what will become of Rinkah and Kaze. What will become of me?'_

He pushed his bedroom door open, closed it behind him, and fell onto the bed. He unstrapped his armor pieces and pushed them onto the floor, too tired to hang them. He pulled off his padded coat, which was a struggle since he remained lying down. Finally, he summoned the strength to sit up to remove the coat, leaving himself in his linen undershirt and pants. Not bothering to put his sheets over himself, he crawled up to the top of the bed and swiftly fell asleep.

Some time later, there was a soft knock on the door, followed by silence. A muffled, feminine voice came through the door. "Corrin? Are you there?" The door started to open, and Camilla peeked into the room. "Corrin, you have a new assignment…" Camilla saw Corrin lying in his bed, his chest slowly expanding and contracting as he breathed. She smiled and quietly walked over to his bed. "Oh, Corrin," she said quietly. She sat herself down on the side of the bed, next to Corrin, and gently brushed some of Corrin's hair away from his face. "I suppose you've been through a lot today, haven't you." She took Corrin's hand and started to massage his palm.

"Mmm," Corrin murmured, making Camilla put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

A sly smile formed on Camilla's face, hidden by her hand. "You are just too adorable." Camilla combed her hair back with her hand, slowly leaned over Corrin's face, and kissed him on the cheek. Corrin moved slightly, eliciting a giggle from Camilla. With her smile only increasing, Camilla leaned in for another peck. Again, Corrin only moved slightly in response. Camilla took a deep breath, then moved in for several rapid kisses on Corrin's sleeping face.

Corrin's nose started to register the scent of lavender perfume. He sniffed a few moments, then slowly opened his eyes. He saw Camilla and smiled. "Camilla," he said softly, stretching and exhaling after a big yawn. As his breath left him, his eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. He sat up straight and grabbed the sheets, securing them around him. "Camilla!" he said again, though this time with more alertness.

Camilla brushed her hair aside and flashed Corrin a smile. "Corrin, I'm sorry for waking you." Her smile disappeared. "But I have news." Corrin grasped his sheets tighter as he waited for Camilla to continue. Camilla leaned in close to Corrin. Before he could flinch back in surprise, she whispered into Corrin's ear. "Someone dangerous is on his way. Dangerous to you. Iago, advisor to Father."

The severity of Camilla's words were almost lost on Corrin from feeling her breath in his ear. He shook his head to focus. "Who is Iago?"

"Shh." Camilla placed her hands on each side of Corrin's face and made him face her. Their noses were almost touching. She leaned to his right ear and whispered again. "He has ears everywhere."

"Why is he dangerous?" Corrin asked, whispering as well.

"He has great influence over Father. Too much." Camilla wasn't hiding her disgust for the man. "He will want your kindness, your heart crushed. He is a dark shadow on Father and on all of Nohr."

"So then he is why Father acted so cruel?" Corrin felt a little reassured at the thought. He had been worried that Garon was a merciless leader. The idea that someone else was responsible, and Garon might redeem himself, appealed to Corrin.

Camilla hesitated to respond. Corrin noticed and backed his head to look into her eyes again.

"Camilla?"

Camilla put on a smile and tapped Corrin on the nose. "Sorry. I just hate making you worry so much." She pushed herself away from Corrin and stood up from the bed. "Someone's coming."

Camilla opened the door and smiled. A moment later, Corrin could hear the rapid footsteps of someone running. The footsteps became louder and louder until finally, Elise burst into the room. "Big bro!" she exclaimed, rushing past Camilla and jumping to embrace him.

"Elise? Take it easy, Elise!" Corrin said, though he accepted her hug.

"Corrin, we have to go. Now is the best opportunity to apologize to Father!"

"Wha?"

Camilla closed the door and sat back down on the bed, next to Elise and Corrin. "Care to explain, sweetie?"

"Onee-san?" Elise looked at Camilla, then back at Corrin.

"She was just telling me about what I missed," Corrin said. "So what's this about apologizing?"

"Father won't let things go too easily," Camilla said. "But maybe it is good to apologize now, before… what I said."

"What did you say, Camilla?"

"Nothing to worry your lovely self about, Elise." Camilla bounced Elise's pigtails a few times, until Elise swapped her hand away.

"Camilla! But anyway, let's go, Corrin!"

"Sure thing, let's go," Corrin said. "Well, let me change into something else."

"Oh, Corrin, I should sew you something much cuter. Those pajamas are so drab," Camilla noted.

"Wow, Camilla, this is the first time you didn't compliment Corrin about something!" Elise observed. "I think you're still great, no matter what pajamas you wear! See, aren't I the greatest?"

Camilla laughed and played with Elise's pigtails again. "It's not a competition, dear." She turned to Corrin. "Though is that how you see me? Just a compliment machine?"

"I believe that you are completely honest when you talk about family," Corrin said. "And you talk about family a lot."

"That's because family is the best. Don't forget that, Corrin." Camilla brought Elise and Corrin together in a group hug. "We are all family. Always."

"Of course!" Elise exclaimed. "And we'll always support each other!"

"You're right. You make me feel a little less scared about meeting with Father."

Elise broke the hug first. "Yep! So, let's go!" She jumped out of the bed and started pulling on Corrin's arm. Corrin got out of the bed and followed Elise towards the door. They both stopped when they noticed Camilla remaining in place. "Camilla?"

"Go on without me," Camilla said with a gentle smile. "I don't want to distract Father. I just met with him and talked about some sensitive things."

Corrin fought off a frown. "Well, okay," he said.

Elise didn't try to hide her frown. "Hmph. Fine." In an instant later, she was back to smiling. "Well, I'm all you need, anyway!"

"Hah. It'll be hard for Father to be dark with such a bright personality next to me." As Corrin turned the doorknob and opened the door, he turned to Camilla. "Okay, Camilla, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Ohhhh, Corrin!" Camilla ran off and caught Corrin at the door. Before he could react, she held him in place with a strong grip on his arms, then planted her lips on his cheek for three long seconds. "Mmmuuah!"

She allowed Corrin to separate. "Camilla!" he protested.

"'I'm sorry, sweetie, but you were taking too long to leave. I just couldn't help it. Go on, go talk to Father. I'll be thinking about you."

"Hah! That's the understatement of the year," Elise said. "Come on." She took Corrin's arm again and dragged him out the door.

Camilla smiled as they left. When she was alone, and the echoes of footsteps faded away, her smile parted. "Corrin…" she said, her voice reflecting the concern in her mind.

Elsewhere, on a wagon heading back to the castle, Felicia sighed and looked towards the end of the city, where Rinkah and Kaze ran off. Her thoughts drifted off into similar territory. "Corrin…" she mumbled as she exhaled. Her mumble made Gunther raise an eyebrow and exchange glances with Xander.

Unseen in the distance where Felicia gazed, Rinkah had made it into a dark and muggy forest. Kaze had found her and traveled with her. He was quiet, so Rinkah didn't mind. The silence let her think in peace. A kind, but naive prince came to her mind. "Corrin, eh?" she thought aloud. "Hmph." Despite her initially disdainful exhale, a smile crept across her features.

The three women were not alone in their thoughts. Far off, leagues away from the subject in mind, a young woman was gazing at rice fields as she flew past on a pegasus. Her red hair was short enough that she didn't have to worry about it getting in her eyes as she flew through the skies. In the distance, towards the west where Nohr was, the woman saw the usual dark clouds that hovered above Nohr.

"Lady Hinoka, I don't see any enemies in the area."

Hinoka turned to her retainer, the faithful and archer-eyed Setsuna. "All right, let's head back," she said. She pulled on the reins and brought her pegasus around. As she turned, she took one last glimpse towards Nohr. Hinoka gripped her reins tightly, and she mouthed one word. "Corrin…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No action in this chapter... And yet it's still a long chapter. I think with this story, since I'm going for a huuuge ensemble, I'm treating it from several points of views. Maybe you can think of it as multiple oneshots, all set sequentially and related to each other. Or maybe you can treat it like a normal chapter story. Whatever, but I feel like it's a different writing format from my other stories.**

 **lioncousin, thanks for the review! Yeah, at least I felt like I didn't conflict with Niles' character.**

 **Previous Guest, ohhhhhhhhhhh. As for Azura, whoa, I felt like I haven't seen that much of her. But I also feel like there aren't that many Fates stories. What I've definitely felt though is that Corrin, and Robin for that matter, has been portrayed as female for many of the fanfictions these days. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just not my type of story. Anyhoo, I don't dislike Azura, and while she's in the 18 or however many I said I was considering, I definitely have just a few that I reaaaaally like, and Azura isn't in my top few.**

 **So, those of you reading, please lemme know what you liked with this chapter and what you think needs to be tweaked.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Assignment

Chapter 4

Gunther was the first person out the back of the wagon. He then helped Felicia climb out. He extended his hand to Peri, though she refused and jumped out herself. Laslow climbed out himself. Finally, Xander was the last person who jumped out of the back of the wagon. His flowing cloak followed by his tall and straight posture upon landing created an impressive though brief visual that made Peri squeal in admiration.

"So cool!" Peri exclaimed, shaking Laslow enthusiastically.

Xander dusted his shoulders off and looked at the castle. Because the castle was built inside a large pit, it was constantly under a shadow. It was difficult to assault because of its limited access points, but it certainly produced a gloomy atmosphere.

The dark atmosphere brightened somewhat as a red-haired young woman ran towards them. "Hey! Lord Prince Xander!"

"You could be a little more polite when you address the crown prince, Se-le-na," Laslow said, rubbing his shoulders after being shaken by Peri. "Perhaps an etiquette lesson over dinner?"

Selena faced Laslow and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I said 'lord'." She turned back to Xander. "Prince Xander, I've been told to inform you that Corrin has finished his meeting with King Garon."

Felicia perked up at the mention of Corrin. "He met with King Garon?" she echoed quietly to herself.

"Thank you, Miss Selena," Xander said, making Selena smile and beam proudly, her hands on her hips and her chin held up high. She then remembered that Xander was the crown prince, and reassumed a more disciplined stance. "Do you know where he is now?" Xander asked.

"Lady Camilla said they would be meeting in the drawing room nearest her chambers."

"Very well. Thank you." Xander turned to Laslow and Peri. "When I meet with my brother, you can go for the rest of the day."

"Of course, Prince Xander," Laslow said, bowing. "Though we will be but a call away."

"That's right, we can make you some dinner! Bloody good steak and perhaps some greens as a garnish."

Xander chuckled. "I won't decline your kindness. But let's be off." He started walking, when he heard someone else jogging towards him.

"Um, Lord Xander, if I may accompany you as well?" Felicia asked. "I'll make sure Master Corrin is attended to this evening."

"Of course, Felicia. I wouldn't try to separate Corrin from his loyal servant and friend."

"F-f-fr… friend? Oh, I am but a humble servant, Lord Xander!"

"You don't have to be so bashful, Felicia. Corrin has spoken much about you. Like how in just one week, you probably fetch him hundreds of dishes."

' _Because I've broken so many…'_ Felicia didn't say. She lowered her head. "I'm very grateful for your kind words, and Master Corrin's."

"Prince Xander is the best!" Peri said, beaming proudly as if she were showing off her own accomplishments. "Come on, Laslow, back me up!"

Laslow opened his mouth to speak, but Xander held his hand up firmly to cut off any further compliments. "Yes, yes, well, let's be off," Xander said, turning abruptly and starting to walk away. Lilith and Gunther took care of parking the wagon and bringing the horses back to the stables, while Xander led everyone else back inside the castle. They reached the drawing room, where all the other royal children had already gathered. Xander nodded to Peri and Laslow, who bowed and walked away.

"Xander, you're back!" Corrin said upon seeing the group arrive.

Selena ran over to Camilla. "Lady Camilla! I've found and brought Lord Xander as instructed."

"Thank you, Selena. You can resume the patrol plan I approved," Camilla said, giving Selena a sweet smile.

"You got it!" Selena waved as she ran off.

Felicia had gone to Corrin. "Um… Lord Corrin, is there anything you need?"

"Felicia! I'll be meeting with my siblings, so there's nothing right now. Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind if you fetched some of Jakob's tea…" Corrin stopped when he realized where he was. "Oh. Hmm. Wow, this is really different."

"I… I'll find you some good tea, and will wait outside for when your meeting finishes!" Felicia said, bowing deeply, then running off, leaving the princes and princesses of Nohr by themselves in the room.

"Xander, thank you again for helping out," Corrin said.

Xander held his hand up. "Not necessary." He looked at his younger siblings. "Tell me, what was discussed?"

"Father has given Corrin his first mission," Leo said, before Corrin could speak. Leo saw Corrin's open but silent mouth and gave him an awkward, apologetic smile.

Corrin smiled and gave a brief nod of acceptance to Leo before speaking. "I'll be going to the Bottomless Canyon."

Corrin's words caused a chill to run through Xander's spine, though Xander made sure there were no signs of any internal discomfort. Stories and personal accounts of the chasm between Hoshido and Nohr ran through Xander's head. If criminals weren't sentenced to death, they would sometimes be exiled to the storm-ridden, monster-infested, harsh lands that were spread throughout the giant chasm that separated Nohr from Hoshido. That sentence was often considered more cruel than death. "The Bottomless Canyon," Xander repeated neutrally. "There will be challenges, Corrin."

"And that is why I shall be going with him," Camilla said from behind Corrin, taking a step towards him and placing her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him close to her and gave him a smile. "Corrin, I will always stay by your side. Well, if you'll have me, of course." She giggled.

"Camilla…" Corrin said, looking up at her smiling face. "I… er…"

Xander gave Camilla a stern look. "I'm sure our _brother_ will appreciate all of our help," he said. Corrin was being held by Camilla, so he did not notice Xander's look. Camilla did, however. She returned Xander's look with a stare of her own.

Corrin managed to turn around within Camilla's hold, so he could see her more easily. "Camilla, are you okay? You've tensed up."

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry, darling. Your big sister will make sure you're safe."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, Princess Camilla."

All five of the royal children turned to see a tall, thin man walking up to them. His pale skin was accentuated by his long, obsidian black hair and his dark clothes. He wore a dark red cloak with large, black pauldrons with gold lining. He also wore golden gauntlets and greaves, and a large, sun-like headpiece. On his face was a horned mask or headband that covered one of his eyes. His unexposed eye was fixed on Corrin.

Corrin didn't know who the man was, but he felt Camilla's body tense briefly when she saw him. "Iago," she said with none of her typical warmth and welcome. The one word she uttered almost made Corrin shiver. Camilla could feel Corrin's discomfort, so she held him tighter, pressing his back on her body. "Why do you say that?" she asked Iago, returning her attention to him.

Iago brushed his hair aside and flashed his teeth as he smiled, all gestures that would normally be warm and friendly had the rest of his demeanor been less dark. He walked closer to the family, his approach making Elise move towards Corrin and Camilla. She cautiously held onto Corrin's arm. Leo also shifted his weight somewhat nervously, finding himself next to Xander. He adopted a smirk that masked the nervousness that he was feeling.

Iago stopped only a few feet away from Corrin. He was perhaps as tall as Xander, making Corrin, Camilla, Elise, and Leo look up at him. "This is to be a test for Corrin. He needs to prove his leadership skills." Iago looked into Corrin's eyes. Corrin could feel the tension in the air from all of his siblings. He summoned a genuine smile, which made Iago's smile fade away. Iago let a, "Tch," slip through his clenched teeth.

"So then he won't be going alone, if his leadership is to be tested" Xander concluded, eyeing Iago for some confirmation. His response came from another source.

"He won't be going alone." The new voice heralded the arrival of a new person to the conversation. The harsh, black-lined eyes of King Garon were watching his children turn towards him in surprise.

"Father!" Elise let out, before letting go of Corrin's arm and covering her mouth with her hands. "I thought you had retired for the night."

"Father, good evening to you," Xander said, bowing. His younger siblings followed Xander's example.

"Corrin's servants and the old knight will be going with him."

It was Camilla's turn to get a shiver run through her spine. She unconsciously squeezed Corrin harder. _'So Corrin will be alone with a few girls... and Gunther."_ Camilla was concerned for multiple reasons. "Father, might he need more people if he is going to the border? I could…"

"I will have another strong warrior and veteran accompanying him as well. He will be going to a quiet part of the border." Garon stared directly into Corrin's eyes. "You will not need an army."

"Of course, Father," Corrin replied, gently pulling Camilla's hands away from him. He took a step forward and dropped to one knee. "I will succeed, for you and for Nohr."

Xander was not convinced. The quiet parts of the border were usually stormy and treacherous and too dangerous for either side of the border to traverse. Some of the calmer weather parts were populated by out of control golems However, one look at his father made Xander abandon any idea of defying Garon's requirements. "When will you be leaving?"

"I will be ready whenever you ask me, Father," Corrin said.

"You will go five mornings from now. Train and prepare until then."

Elise clapped her hands together. "We should have a party then before you leave, Corrin! To celebrate one full day here in Krakenburg!"

"Hmph." Garon turned around and started walking away. Iago saw this and jogged up to walk beside him.

Xander bowed as Garon passed, with his siblings once again following his actions. "Good night, Father," Xander said. Garon's only response was a grunt before the sound of the door shutting behind him echoed through the room.

Elise was the first person to break the silence. "Father didn't object! We have to have a party before you leave, Corrin!" She grabbed Corrin's hands and pulled him back up, since he was still on one knee.

"Eheheh, that sounds wonderful, Elise," Corrin said. He looked at his other siblings and once again tried to melt any lingering tension away with his bright smile.

Leo's smirk gradually reappeared. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Some people have a lot of work to do," he said, stretching his arms.

"Oh, pish posh," Elise said. She dragged Corrin over to Leo, let go of one of Corrin's hands, and tapped Leo on the nose. "You're going, too."

"Hey!" Leo swapped Elise's hand away from his face. "I'm joking, of course. I'll make an appearance. Camilla would never let it go if I didn't come."

"Don't complain. It's because I never want to let anyone go." Camilla walked over and attempted to tousle Leo's hair, though Leo was on the defensive and swapped Camilla's hand away like he did with Elise. Camilla laughed and continued on towards Corrin. "Especially you, Corrin. Right?"

Corrin scratched the top of his head. "Well, you may have to, though. I don't think Father will be very forgiving if you come with me."

"Ohhh, you're just growing up so fast!" Camilla leaned towards Corrin's cheek for a kiss.

"Gah, Camilla!" Corrin snapped his hand up to stop the taller woman, but her hand was faster. Before he knew it, she had intercepted his hand and held it down with surprising strength, keeping the path from her lips to Corrin's cheek clear. She pushed forward and made contact, pressing her lips on his cheek for three seconds and leaving a mark of lipstick on Corrin's cheek.

Camilla giggled as she let go of Corrin's hand. "We'll need to practice your defense and speed, too. Can't let all those girls out there doing that whenever they want."

Corrin tried to wipe the lipstick off his face, staining his cuff with red and smudging the lipstick on his cheek. "You're the only one that does that!" he pointed out.

"You're just training him, onee-san?" Elise asked.

"Hah! I'm sure it's just training," Leo said amidst some chuckles. "Isn't that right, Camilla? Just some cruel, cruel training." Camilla moved to push Leo away, but he had jumped away in anticipation.

"Ahem." The four siblings immediately turned to look at Xander. "A party, then?" he mused, earning a sigh of relief from Elise. "We should make plans and get them in motion. But for now, perhaps we should get some rest."

"Eheheh, right-o," Elise said, snapping to attention. "I don't know if I'll be able to go to sleep with this excitement, though. Think about it. All five of us haven't been together in a while!"

"It is an event not repeated enough," Xander agreed. "Something I hope happens more often." Xander made eye contact with Corrin. "We won't be able to go with you, Corrin, but we'll make sure to help you if needed. Don't worry a thing."

"Yeah, we can probably take on assignments that will keep us nearby," Leo said. "And our efforts will keep the border secure and keep any unwanted attention away from you."

"And I… We will be with you in your heart," Camilla said, reaching around Corrin and placing her hand over Corrin's chest.

"Heh, of course. Don't worry, all of you will keep me strong. Just like how you kept me strong while I was stuck in the old citadel. I won't be able to fail when I have so many thoughts looking out for me."

"That's right," Camilla agreed. She turned Corrin around for another kiss, but when she leaned in, her mouth only came into contact with the palm of Corrin's hand.

Corrin grinned and turned around to face Camilla. "I'm improving. You won't be able to get me that many times in one day."

"Took you long enough," Leo said, earning a playful shove from Corrin.

Camilla smiled and giggled again. "Silly Corrin, if you think I don't find your hand just deliciously adorable, you've still got a lot to learn."

Xander massaged his temples and exhaled loudly as he shook his head. "You guys…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I was going to make this chapter longer and go into the next group of perspectives, but then I realized that there's a nice ending point right here. So, I'm hinting at some character background here. But, mostly this chapter is just to develop the characters and make you like them. Or dislike them. But feel emotions in regards to them, that's the goal.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, thank you for your comments! I am rather enjoying this fanfiction, and it might partly be because I plan on diverting from the original plotline(s). So I don't feel as restricted as my Fire Emblem: Awakenings stories. Or maybe it's because I like the characters. But anyhoo, thanks!**

 **Guest, thanks for your comments! I don't want to spoil anything, but I feel like it's safe to say I plan on NOT having a harem. I just feel like I won't be able to pull it off well. Now, one thing that I have considered doing is writing this story, and then afterwards, doing different… paths? So like maybe at chapter 10 (I chose a part at random) I would recontinue the story following a different girl. And in the end, I write one common path and then many other stories. I might actually do that with Fire Emblem: Awakening, too. Or maybe I already am doing that… I suppose I do have stories with 3 different girls going on right now with Awakenings. Anyhoo, thanks!**

 **Guest, you might be the same as the previous guest (not to be confused with Previous Guest!), but thanks for finishing, and no problem it taking so long! I'm sorry that my releases take so long. Yeah, I guess I won't go with Azura... Oh, but sorry, I don't think I'm going to do a harem route...**

 **Guest, thanks for your comments! Yeah, I do really like Camilla and Corrin...**

 **firehead, thanks for your comments! A lot of people seem to want me to do Camilla and Corrin…**

 **Bob of the A, I will try not to disappoint!**

 **Guest, I will continue! I will try to be faster! But whenever I try, it never ends up that way… but I'll try to try.**

 **I love me, I have thought of what Camilla might think of a harem. It's an interesting perspective. But yeah, for other reasons, I probably not do a harem.**

 **Anyway, thanks everyone! Please keep reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, sharing the story with others! And if you have any comments or concerns, just leave a comment or give me a PM! Bye! Hopefully it won't take long for the next chapter… You'll hear from some Hoshidans next chapter! Ooops, spoiler. Well, not a big spoiler, I don't think...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Around the Dream

Chapter 5 -

The temperature and atmosphere seemed to become warmer and brighter as Rinkah got further away from the capital of Nohr. While she appreciated the more familiar and welcoming climate, she also felt somewhat apprehensive about the openness. People could easily spot her in the open, a fact she didn't care much for.

Rinkah looked behind her and reflected on the distance that she and Kaze had covered. They had just moved through a forest, and had been slowly walking in the open when Kaze noticed Rinkah's unease. He had suggested taking the lead so he could warn Rinkah of any potential threats. Some time later, Rinkah found herself laying low in the grass, watching and waiting as the sounds of a wagon came closer.

The wheels of an ox-pulled wagon creaked as it slowly ambled down a dirt road. Rinkah saw a grey-haired woman with wrinkles on her sun-kissed face was driving the wagon. The woman gazed at the landscape on the side of the road and admired the peaceful sights and sounds of the farms scattered throughout the land.

Suddenly, a sheep walked onto the road, a bell around its neck heralding its arrival. The woman pulled on the reins and stopped the wagon before either the ox or the sheep could startle each other. Rinkah was wondering if she should appear and help escort the sheep away, when a tall, blond man came jogging up to the sheep. He slowed down and crouched as he came closer and extended his hand to the sheep. He then looked up and noticed the wagon and the old woman a few paces away. His sharp and brutal eyes pierced the woman's eyes and shook her soul, causing her to freeze in place. A sudden, guttural snarl replaced her frozen posture with a nervous trembling and made her wish she had brought a guard or ten.

"Ah, forgive me," the man said in a gruff and menacing voice. He stood up straight and scratched the back of his head.

His contrastingly pleasant words managed to lessen the woman's fear. The moment was short-lived, as she took in how tall and muscular the man was. "Uh," she managed to say, her experienced voice scratching from age or nervousness.

"Just here to collect this stray sheep. I mean no harm." The man raised his hand to wave.

If the woman wasn't startled, the ox was. It exhaled loudly and moved its legs nervously. The woman held the reins tightly, ready to control the ox if it lost its calm. "Of course, young man," the woman said. She eyed the man suspiciously.

The man returned his gaze to the sheep. He extended his hand again, allowing the sheep to sniff it. The sheep approached by its own volition and allowed the man to pet it. "Good boy," the man said. He then slowly brought his arms under the sheep and lifted it up without a struggle.

The woman was startled again. The man was so big, he almost seemed like he could eat the sheep in a few bites and only partially satisfy his hunger. "Um, young man, is that your sheep?"

"My apologies, ma'am, I'm a border guard. I'm just here to help out a nearby farmhand."

"Oh, of course. That's very noble of you. You seem to be a strong soldier, but you're some distance from the border."

"I was returning to duty, when the villager asked me for help." Suddenly, a shadow was cast on his face. "Why? Do I look suspicious?"

"Um…" The woman was confused. She felt a little intimidated by this man, whose arm muscles seemed bigger than her entire body. At the same time, he was holding a fluffy sheep, which had just started to lick his grim face. "Just curious, is all, young man. I hope I didn't upset you."

The man bared his teeth, which made the woman lean away for a moment, before she realized that he was smiling. "I will be on my way, then. Good day to you, ma'am."

"Good day." The woman watched as the man jogged away, holding the sheep as if it weighed like a pillow. When he was some distance away, the woman shuddered for a moment, then waved the reins to get the ox moving again.

Rinkah exhaled slowly and quietly in relief. She had been worried that she might have had to jump in and help the old woman. She looked back at the old woman. 'She's going in my direction,' Rinkah observed.

After some time, the woman reached a hut and lumber mill by the edge of a forest. She slowly climbed down from her driver's seat and stretched out. She made her way to the back of the wagon, which was carrying some food and milk from the farms in exchange for some lumber. As she climbed up the back of the wagon to unload the supplies, a voice called to her.

"Need any help, ma'am?" Rinkah appeared from deeper in the forest. She approached with open hands to show her earnestness. She walked over to the back of the wagon as the woman lifted a bag of supplies.

The woman scanned Rinkah for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you, young lady, I would appreciate any help," the woman replied.

Rinkah jumped up onto the wagon as the woman climbed down. Rinkah then lifted two of the bags and jumped down to catch up with the woman. "Hmm, you're quite strong for your age, ma'am," Rinkah observed.

"She's just aged very poorly." Kaze jumped down from the trees and landed next to Rinkah and the woman. "Kagero, it's good to see you."

"Kaze," the woman said, her voice changing to that of a youthful woman. She placed her bag of supplies down and turned around to face the two of them. "So then you must be Rinkah."

Rinkah raised an eyebrow. "A disguise? Were it not for your posture and hidden strength, I may not have suspected a thing."

A wisp of smoke formed from below Kagero. When it disappeared, she was wearing more traditional ninja garb. Her hair was a smooth and silky black river, flowing from the top of her head. Her face was free of any wrinkles. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and pale, an indication of a penchant to shadows. Her chest, seemingly flat before, became a source of envy for Rinkah. "I'm glad both of you are okay," Kagero said. "I'm here to help both of you back into Hoshido."

"Excellent. Thank you, Kagero," Kaze said, bowing slightly, which made Kagero bow in return. When Kaze stood straight again, he raised an eyebrow. "So then if you're here…" His voice trailed off.

Kagero picked up on Kaze's hesitation. "Saizo is on another assignment. But he expressed his concern for you."

Kaze let out a laugh. "I'm sure he did," he said sarcastically.

"In his own way," Kagero added. "You know how he is." She turned to Rinkah, who was observing quietly from the side. "Let's bring the supplies into the hut, and I will brief you on the plan to cross the border. And let me prepare a message to the other side."

* * *

The pegasus touched down on a plateau, and Hinoka jumped off gracefully. She extended her arms and helped the blue-haired Setsuna down. "Easy there," she cautioned, knowing of Setsuna's penchant for misfortune.

"Thank you, Lady Hinoka," Setsuna said, brushing herself off and smiling.

A tall monk had been waiting for their arrival. His hair expanded upwards and surrounded most of his head like a lion's mane. He started massaging his forehead through his headband as he watched Hinoka help Setsuna down. "The Princess helping the servant, aren't you a lucky one, Setsuna."

"Thanks, Azama, I do feel very lucky," Setsuna replied, showing her oblivious smile to Azama.

Azama was wearing a smile of his own, though it disappeared when Hinoka hit the back of his head lightly. "Be nice," she commanded.

"Wow, Lady Hinoka, I am once again disappointed that royalty stoops to violence to reinforce their authority."

"I'll make sure to meditate on it later. Any news?"

Azama handed Hinoka a scroll. "Lord Ryoma is still patrolling the border of the Queen's influence. There've been no more incursions. I have not read it, but there is more intelligence information for you in that scroll."

"That's rare," Hinoka said, examining the scroll as if it would tell her something from the surface. She eyed Setsuna and Azama cautiously, then removed the seal and unfurled the scroll to read.

'Target release confirmed. Reception in place. Movements and other information to follow. -SK'

Hinoka released the bottom of the scroll, allowing it to roll back up by itself. She placed the scroll under her arm for a moment as she reached into a pouch with her other hand and removed some flint. She placed the scroll on the ground and the flint on top if it. Then, she unwrapped the blade part of a naginata. With a swift and accurate swing, she struck the flint and sparked a fire that burned the scroll.

"Good news or bad news?" Setsuna asked.

"We're moving out. We need to prepare for some guests."

"Shall we summon more troops then, Lady Hinoka?" Azama suggested.

Hinoka smiled. "Friendly guests," she replied. "Though we should bring some troops just in case they have some followers."

* * *

Felicia was standing at the entrance of the drawing room as the Nohrian princes and princesses were gathered to be painted. This was their third and supposedly last painting session. They had planned to have a party when the painting was finished. Waiting for the party to start just outside the room with Felicia were several retainers and friends.

"There." The court painter placed his brush down, satisfied with the product. "Have a look." He turned his easel around and allowed his models to look at the painting.

"Oooh," Elise said, admiring the family painting. She had been the first one off the sofa. "We all look beautiful!"

Corrin placed his hand on Elise's shoulder to keep her from bumping into him as he leaned closer to examine the painting. "Elise, I think you've grown."

"Oh, you're just saying that," Elise said, nudging Corrin playfully.

"No, I do. You're closer to Leo's chin now. And Leo, hmm. Did you leave your collar unbuttoned again?"

"What?" Leo snapped, his hand feeling his collar to confirm its status. He was patting his hand around his neck, when he saw Corrin laughing.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I couldn't help but tease!" Corrin said.

"I am going to be merciless in our next strategy training," Leo said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I always appreciate all the help you give me, Leo," Corrin said with complete sincerity. "I hope someday I can get just a little close to your tactical prowess."

"Hmph," Leo said, maintaining his defiant posture. "You'll have to work a lot harder for that." He opened one eye to glance at Corrin. "I guess you're getting better, though."

As Elise pulled Corrin and Leo in for a hug, Camilla handed a pouch over to the painter. "Here's the payment. When can we expect the other copies to be made?"

"It shouldn't take too long, Princess Camilla," the painter said. "Much shorter than this original."

"Good." Camilla leaned closer. "And my personal commission?'

"Yes, that will be done before the day is over."

Camilla clapped her hands together. "Excellent! You are dismissed for now, then."

The painter bowed and left the room, passing Felicia as he went through the door. Felicia leaned into the room to check on everyone. "Is there anything anyone would like?" she asked.

"Felicia, come join us!" Corrin said, running up to her. "The food should be arriving any moment now."

"Oh, Master Corrin, I just couldn't join the royal family…"

"Nonsense, Felicia!" Corrin pulled Felicia into the room. "This party is just as much for you as it is for me. You'll be joining my trip too, anyway!"

"Relax for a moment, Felicia," Gunter said. He was standing vigilantly by the wall.

"I… er…" Felicia looked at Gunter. His rigid stance and his hands folded behind his back looked far from relaxed. "Couldn't I say the same to you, Gunter?"

"Cookies here!" Everyone looked up to see Peri walk into the room, a warm tray of freshly baked cookies in her mittened hands. She placed them on a coffee table and stepped back. "Who's going to try the first one?"

Elise didn't wait. She grabbed a napkin and swiped a cookie from the tray. She blew some air on it to cool it, then took a bite. "Mmm… So good," Elise raved.

"Peri, you are amazing. Not just regular meals, but your sweets are excellent, too," Corrin said.

"Just one of the reasons I chose her as my retainer," Xander said. Peri beamed proudly next to Xander.

Leo tapped his chin for a moment. "Speaking of which, Corrin, have you thought of who you will choose as permanent retainers?"

"Oh, I thought Gunter and Felicia were Corrin's retainers," Elise wondered aloud.

"I haven't really thought about it, but Felicia and Gunter are my friends," Corrin said. "I wouldn't want them to feel more subordinate to me."

"Corrin…" Felicia gazed at Corrin affectionately.

Corrin didn't notice. He had turned to Gunter. "Speaking of which, Gunter, you can relax, you know."

"I am relaxed," Gunter said, maintaining his posture.

"Gunter and Felicia are your retainers, Corrin," Xander said. "Flora and Jakob have also been assigned as your retainers."

"You're just so wonderful you get four, Corrin," Camilla said with a smile.

"Hmm, but why didn't I get to choose my retainers?" Corrin asked.

"Master Corrin! You're not… Are you dissatisfied with my performance?" Felicia gripped her maid apron tensely as she waited for a response.

"Huh? Oh, no! Not at all, Felicia! I was just curious is all! Felicia, I would never have you leave me, if I have a choice about it."

Felicia started blushing. Camilla gasped. "Corrin!" Elise exclaimed. "That sounded so manly!" She took Corrin's hand and Felicia's hand and joined them. "You better take responsibility for your words!"

"I… What?" Corrin reeled his hand back. "Elise!" he objected. She didn't hear, as she was laughing a storm.

Felicia was trying to hide a smile as her imagination sprinted ahead at Corrin's words. "Princess Elise, please don't joke," she said, managing to keep a neutral face. "I know what you meant, Master Corrin, and I am grateful for your humbleness."

Camilla walked up to Felicia and put her hand on Felicia's shoulder. "Felicia, you are just so adorable!" Before Felicia could react, Camilla brought Felicia in for a hug.

"Oh! Um... Well, thank you Lady Camilla…"

Camilla's embrace gradually tightened. "Just… so adorable. I know you'll take care of Corrin just fine…"

"Lady Camilla, um… You're-"

Laslow ran into the room while Felicia was trying to loosen Camilla's grip on her. "Prince Xander!" he called, looking around for the tall prince.

"Laslow, what is it?" Xander asked.

Corrin watched as Laslow walked up to Xander's ear and spoke quietly. He handed Xander a folded paper and a pen. Xander unfolded the paper and read it. He thought for a moment, then scribbled something on the pen and handed it back to Laslow. Laslow looked at the paper, nodded, then ran off again. "What was that about?" Corrin asked.

"Hmm? Nothing, Corrin. Let's enjoy the moment." Xander walked over to the cookie tray and sampled one of the cookies. "Excellent as always, Peri. Corrin, hurry and have one while they're fresh."

"Right," Corrin said, reaching for a cookie. He glanced at the doorway where Laslow had just passed through, wondering what business was transpiring.

* * *

"What business is this?"

Rinkah had been waiting once again, laying low in the grass. She had been traveling with Kaze and Kagero for some time, covering a larger distance with much more ease and less breaks, with the help of the ox-pulled wagon. While their journey was easier on their feet, remaining hidden was becoming more nerve-wracking as the amount of Nohrian patrols they encountered increased as they came closer to the border. The mountains that acted as a natural border between Hoshido and Nohr were standing prominently in the horizon, and one particularly large squadron of Nohrian soldiers had been standing guard on the one path that Rinkah, Kaze, and Kagero had been following to go to the mountains. They had been standing guard by a small outpost when a messenger arrived. A moment later, all but one of the guards walked away, prompting Rinkah's question.

"I have just as much information as you," Kaze responded. He glanced back at their wagon, which they had hidden some paces back. "They haven't discovered our wagon."

"A trap?" Rinkah asked, suspicious of the fortuitous event.

"Possibly."

Kagero returned, appearing from nowhere. It took all of Rinkah's restraint to keep from jumping up or shouting in surprise. "Get back to the wagon. We're resuming our trip." She started moving back to the wagon.

"There's one guard remaining," Rinkah pointed out as she stood up and walked behind Kagero. She knew they could easily take the guard out, but she wanted to honor Prince Corrin and the other royals who had released them by avoiding battle until they made it back to the border.

"If you'll stay in the back of the wagon, we'll get through." As Kagero walked, some smoke appeared in front of her. She disappeared in the smoke, then emerged as an old woman again.

Rinkah turned to Kaze. "How come you can't do that?" she asked.

"I just returned from captivity. I don't have the supplies," Kaze explained.

"Uh huh," Rinkah said. "So if I had the supplies, I could do that too?"

"The supplies and training. Are you curious about ninja training?"

"I really am," Rinkah admitted.

Rinkah jumped up from the ground and caught up with Kagero. "Any ideas why the soldiers are leaving?"

Kagero remained silent, and Rinkah didn't pursue it. "We're not out of danger yet. The mountains and the canyon may be the most dangerous part."

"And there's still the one guard," Rinkah pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kagero replied, resuming her old woman's voice.

Rinkah and Kaze jumped onto the back of the wagon and threw a sheet over them. They hid amongst some food and other supplies. There was a small slit between the floor of the wagon and the sheet, where Rinkah and Kaze could look through. There were also a few small holes in the side of the wagon, though they didn't need to see anything to feel the wagon starting to move. Similarly, they didn't need to see anything to feel the wagon come to an abrupt stop a few moments later.

"What have you got there?" Rinkah heard a gruff voice say from outside the wagon.

"These supplies were requested by Lieutenant Ozias and his squadron," Kagero said. The faint sounds of papers being rustled told Rinkah that Kagero had some paperwork to support her story. "Why, I thought they were staying around here. Where did they run off to?"

"Some settlements further south aren't happy and are causing a disruption. And most of the Ozias squad went to reinforce the peacemakers."

'Peacemakers,' Rinkah repeated in her head. She couldn't help but scowl.

"Anyway, let's have a look see at these supplies."

Rinkah exchanged glances with Kaze. Kaze lifted his hand to tell Rinkah to wait a moment. The sound of approaching footsteps was accompanied by Kagero's old woman's voice humming nervously. "Um, I'm not sure of this, dear. The Lieutenant had specified me to deliver these personally to him."

"Uh huh. Dear," the person grunted in reply. His voice seemed to have lowered and become more crass and harsh as he came closer to the back of the wagon. "But the only delivery I'm aware of for the Lieutenant is a defeated ninja and a fire princess."

Rinkah saw Kaze's head tilt suddenly. A moment later, the sheet was pulled from them. As the daylight came back to Rinkah's eyes, she saw the Nohrian guard looking down at them. She was about to jump at the guard, when Kaze's arm blocked her.

"Saizo," Kaze said, waiting for Rinkah to calm down before lowering his arm. "Good to see- hear you again."

Some smoke appeared again, blocking the man. When the smoke cleared, Rinkah saw a red-haired man in shadowy clothing looking down at them. He was tall and lean. He was far from as big or muscular as the blond man from the road, but he still seemed strong and fast. The scar across one of his eyes matched the sharp and cold look of his other eye. He wore a mask over his mouth, but Rinkah felt it was safe to assume a frown was beneath the mask. Rinkah also saw that he wore the garb of a ninja, like her other two companions. "Ninjas everywhere," Rinkah muttered.

"I'm sorry if we're unpleasant to be around," Kaze apologized.

"No, no apology needed," Rinkah said. "I can actually identify a little with all of your style. And you are helping me."

"Of course, Rinkah," Kagero said, having returned to her true form. "You are a part of Hoshido, like we are. And you fight to protect Hoshido, like we do." She turned to Saizo. "What's the status?"

"Things are proceeding smoothly," Saizo said vaguely. He turned and pointed towards the mountains. "There's a bridge there that leads across the canyon. And an empty fortress. It feels suspicious, but it seems to have been abandoned for some time." He looked back at Kagero and the others. "The clouds are thick and the terrain is treacherous, so don't trip."

"Understood," Kagero said.

"How is the weather?" Rinkah asked, aware of the dangers in that area.

"As pleasant as it gets at the Bottomless Canyon. There's a lull in the storms, so now is the time." Saizo hopped into the driver's seat, wordlessly prompting Kagero to jump off. "The path is treacherous from here on, so you'll go on foot here on out." Kaze and Rinkah were sitting in the back. Kaze jumped down first, then offered his hand to help Rinkah descend. Rinkah ignored Kaze and jumped down herself. "Hmph," Saizo said, observing the interaction or lack of interaction between Kaze and Rinkah.

"You're going to stay in Nohr?" Kaze asked.

Saizo began turning the wagon around. "Some of us weren't caught and still have work to do," he muttered without looking back. "Kagero, you'll be joining later, correct?"

"Affirmative," Kagero said. "Stay safe." She turned to head towards the mountain.

"Saizo, wait," Kaze called, running to the side of the driver's seat. "I have some information. If you happen to see something…"

"What is it?" Saizo asked, sounding annoyed at every spoken word.

Kaze leaned towards Saizo and cupped a hand around his mouth so that his voice wouldn't travel. "The Nohrian royal family. I saw them. One of the princes…" Kaze whispered the rest of his words.

Saizo massaged his chin as he listened. Then, he grunted. "Pah! I don't have time for a spoiled Nohrian prince." Kaze stared at him silently for a moment. Saizo grunted again. "Ugh. Well, I'll send word to Lord Ryoma if I see anything."

"Good. Farewell." Kaze watched as Saizo brought the wagon around the guardpost. He turned back to Rinkah and Kagero. "Let's be on our way."

As the three made their way to the mountains on foot, Rinkah glanced back. "Is he going to be safe back there?" Rinkah asked.

"Don't worry about him," Kaze said. "He can take care of himself."

"I didn't know the Hoshidan spy network reached so far out."

"Nohr has a lot of dissatisfied residents who are willing to cooperate with Hoshido," Kagero explained. "That's how we knew of your release." After a brief moment of silence, she continued. "You may have more friends around here than the Nohrian royal family does."

"Some of them are beloved though," Kaze pointed out. "I wouldn't be so optimistic."

Kagero sighed. "I was joking." She looked up at the path in front of them. "We still have a lot of ground to cover before us. But we should camp before we're under the thick clouds of the Bottomless Canyon. Best not to attract unwanted attention while we're there, even if Saizo didn't see anything."

"Shall we camp soon then?" Kaze asked, looking up at the sky. It was getting darker.

"The sun will still give us enough light to continue walking for a while," Rinkah said, also analyzing the sky. "I suggest we cover as much ground as possible, and stop right before the canyon." She may not have realized it, but she was feeling restless now that she was almost out of Nohr.

* * *

"Wow, we're almost in Nohr!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Hinoka was thinking the same thing, though not with the excitement that Setsuna had. They were traveling through the Bottomless Canyon, on the Hoshidan side. Hinoka was walking beside her pegasus, allowing her mount some rest. "I know, Setsuna, so please be careful."

"This place seems clear of any artificial traps. I haven't fallen into any this entire trip!"

"You've found plenty of natural traps though," Azama noted.

"I make an excellent scout, don't I, finding the good terrain."

"I… yes, you do," Azama agreed. "You have... commendable optimism."

Hinoka looked around. "Are you sure you didn't see any enemies?" Hinoka asked. "Why would they leave this place abandoned?"

"I can think of many reasons to abandon this place," Azama said.

"It's dark, it's cold, there's lightning, the land will drop at in just a step," Setsuna said. "And it's lonely. There's not a soul for some distance."

"All right," Hinoka said, though her voice betrayed how unconvinced she was. "Let's move on." Hinoka led her squadron of soldiers through a dead forest. She was surprised enough that trees were able to grow at some point, and saddened that their efforts proved futile, probably from a lightning strike that caused a fire.

They hiked for some time until they reached a clearing. Setsuna immediately pointed to something in the distance. "There. A small fortification."

Hinoka saw the building. "This must be the place. And you still don't see any enemies?"

"Nope!"

Hinoka exhaled to calm herself. "All right, then, let's secure the area. Setsuna, find a good vantage point to keep watch. Azama, set up a healing area, just in case our visitors need help. Omozu, work with Setsuna to map the area and set up a patrol path around the fort. I'll set up a place for the animals."

"Right!" The squadron dispersed to execute their orders.

Hinoka looked off into the distance again. "I wonder if you're out there, Corrin," she said quietly.

* * *

"Oh, Corrin, why do you have to go out there," Camilla lamented. She was looking out a window, gazing into the darkness outside the castle.

"What's that?" Elise asked, walking up to her big sister.

Camilla turned to Elise and smiled. "Nothing, dear. Just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking in this dark corner of the room, and let's celebrate the family being together! The night is young! Jeez, you're making me sound like an old woman, talking to a youth."

Camilla pinched Elise's cheeks. "You are talking to a youth," Camilla said. "Or do you think I'm not young anymore?"

Elise waved Camilla's pinching fingers off her face. "Youth and young are different! Now come on." Elise started dragging Camilla's hand. They had taken a few steps, before Elise started to smirk. "Old sister!" she added.

Corrin saw Elise and Camilla enter the room. "Ah, there you girls are," he said, standing up from a sofa. "Er, Elise, what's wrong, did you hurt yourself?"

Elise was massaging her cheeks from Camilla's quick but brutal response. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Oh, Corrin, how I've missed you," Camilla said, walking around the sofa to give Corrin a hug.

"Come on, has it been more than a moment?" Leo asked.

"No matter," Xander said. "Let us celebrate, while we have the time. It's going to be busy for all of us soon enough."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I started writing this chapter months ago, but time sure flies…**

 **Mzr90, thank you for reading! You say Camilla and Corrin, but I haven't even introduced all the other characters yet! ...Though yeah, that does give Camilla a big advantage.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, thank you for continuing to read! Sorry that it took so long for a continuation. I feel like I like the story in Awakening better than Fates, but the variety of characters in Fates is impressive. And the supports and the story leaves a lot to be developed, which… isn't necessarily a good thing for the game, but for fanfiction writers, it's a treasure trove!**

 **Guest, thanks for continuing to read and review! Yes, I've been dwelling on the decision event. That and the characters' offspring. I'm not sure how I'm going to tackle that… But it's a challenge that I accept and hopefully do decently with. Oh, and you can always give suggestions for pairs. And even if I don't use the pair in this story, maybe I'll write another story with that pair.**

 **Firehead, thanks for reading, and thanks for the confidence! But don't be tooooo nice, or it'll get to my head. Throw in a nice criticism here or there to keep me on my toes.**

 **Guest, thanks for reading! Yeah, short chapter… and I'm even cutting this new chapter short, too! That is to say events for the next chapter will probably pick up immediately where I left off in this chapter.**

 **SilverSpark, thanks for reading! Your review is my command. ...Well, your second review.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Who are Friends

Chapter 6 - Who are Friends

* * *

The hallways of Krakenburg were cold and dim at night as Selena patrolled them. She held a lantern to illuminate the shadowy parts of the hallways between the infrequent sconces. The flame in the lantern danced as a cool gust blew through the hallway. Selena grimaced and brought the lantern closer at the blast of wind, when her eyes caught a strange movement in the shadows. Selena groaned. "Ugh. Beruka, you know you don't have to silently sneak up on me," Selena said.

Beruka emerged from the shadows with her standard neutral expression. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you."

"Yeah, well, you can try harder to be more casual with me, then. Well, not when patrolling, but… So, is it time already?"

"You can check back with Lady Camilla now," Beruka said.

"Fine," Selena said, turning around and walking where Beruka had appeared from. "Oh, and nothing suspicious," she added.

"Okay," Beruka acknowledged, watching Selena leave.

"Oh, well, I saw Peri leaving the castle and... Laslow arriving later. So that happened, too."

"Okay," Beruka said again.

"Right. Well, I'll just report to Lady Camilla now. Bye." Selena resumed walking. As she walked, she couldn't help but observe the unwelcoming nature of the castle. She sighed. _"It's like the empty hallways back home. Well, in the old world, at least. I… I guess the new past is a little warmer."_ Selena knew that Camilla wasn't in her chambers. She walked towards the nearby drawing room and saw the newly arrived maid scurrying out of the room with a tray of fallen and slightly dripping cups and a kettle.

"Ex-excuse me!" Felicia shouted as she ran past Selena.

Selena shook her head as she walked up to the drawing room entrance. An old knight was guarding the entrance. "Is this party number five or something?" Selena asked.

"The young master has been spending six hours each day, exercising, practicing technique, studying mathematics and survival skills, and learning tactics. I believe he's earned some respite," Gunter said, not moving from his post. "And I believe your master wanted this party more than mine."

"I wasn't trying to criticize… never mind." Selena rolled her eyes and walked past Gunter. Inside, she saw the youngest royal family prince, Leo, standing in the middle of the room, with an audience gathered around him. Camilla was amongst the audience, sitting on a couch before Leo. Selena quickly and quietly went around the couch to face Camilla. "Lady Camilla. I'm done with my patrol."

"Sweetie, hello," Camilla said, standing up to greet Selena. "You checked every room?"

"Yep! Nothing to report. Well, there was some movement with Lord Xander's retainers, but other than that, nothing unusual to report."

"Excellent. Why don't you stay a while and take a break? Leo is going to be giving us a performance in a moment."

"And Felicia will be bringing a new tray of tea soon," Camilla's younger brother added.

Selena glanced at him. He had arrived at the castle fairly recently. While Selena hadn't met him before, she had heard much about him from Camilla. He was sitting in the middle of the couch, next to Camilla's spot, smiling innocently at Selena. "Thank you, Lord Corrin. Very well, Lady Camilla. I wouldn't mind a cup of tea before I retire for the night."

"And I think Peri left some cookies before going!" the youngest princess said, sitting on the other side of the couch.

Behind Selena, Leo had opened the container and revealed a violin and a bow. He brought the violin up to his chin.

"Thank you, Lady Elise. Lord Corrin. Lady Camilla. I'll let you enjoy the performance, then," Selena said, bowing and backing away. She looked around and saw the tray of cookies on a table nearby. She decided to wait for the tea to arrive, hopefully in an unspilled condition.

"This first piece I just learned," Leo said, before securing the violin under his chin. He brought the bow to the strings and started with some high notes that echoed through the room, creating a sense of loneliness in a large empty world.

Selena leaned on a wall as she listened to the combination of somber low notes and shrill high notes. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to create her own images to accompany the music. Her mind wandered to certain people in her past. She first remembered a certain recital with several kids around her age. The kids were laughing, and their parents were all gathered, smiles and admiration on their faces. Then, her mind moved forward in time to the image of a lonely, abandoned harp. Water started to gather behind Selena's closed eyelids.

The audience started clapping, indicating the end of the song. Selena opened her eyes and joined in the clapping. A person leaned on the wall next to her. "Brings you back, doesn't it?" Laslow asked.

"Our friend's violin is probably gathering dust right now," Selena said. "Just like other instruments…"

"Hah! I don't think Mother's best friend would allow that," a tall young man said, proudly walking up to the other two. "Divine Nature's Chorus wouldn't take to resting idly!"

Selena and Laslow exchanged puzzled glances. "Divine Nature's Chorus?" Laslow finally asked.

"Br… Our friend's violin, of course."

"Doesn't nature mean of this world, and divine means beyond this world? Odin, that name doesn't make sense!" Selena pointed out.

Odin smiled and shook his head. "Oh, Selena, if only you could comprehend the deep realms of consciousness that reside in this ocean," he said, tapping the side of his head.

"Hmph. An empty ocean, maybe," Selena grumbled, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. She opened an eye and caught Laslow's foot tapping. She glanced around the room and saw that Leo was playing another, more festive song. "Why don't you dance?" Selena asked.

"Why, is this fair maiden asking me for a dance?" Laslow said, extending his hand to Selena.

Selena swatted the hand away. "Don't expect to see me dance with anyone."

A figure walked up to them, his towering presence casting a shadow on the three people. Selena turned around and saw the crown prince. He was wearing a purple shirt with a white jabot, and purple pants. He wasn't wearing his armor, but he still gave off an intimidating aura. "Have you finished your duties?" Xander asked.

"Prince Xander! It's underway, and Peri is on, uh, stage two, if you will. A horse was necessary," Laslow reported.

"So you said." Xander turned to Odin and Selena. "And you two?"

"Lady Camilla wanted me to take a break," Selena said, smiling. Selena caught Camilla's eye and waved. Camilla smiled before returning her attention to Leo's performance.

'I have fetched the most seraphic artifact of nature's blessing and have bestowed it upon Prince Leo, as requested."

Xander raised one eyebrow, then turned to Laslow.

"Uh, he got the violin," Laslow translated.

"Ah. Okay. Carry on."

"Right!" Selena and Odin ran off, away from Xander. Laslow also started moving, but Xander stopped him.

"A horse?"

"Yes, apparently the subject does not reside in the castle or the barracks."

Xander massaged his chin. "Interesting. Very well."

"Did you want me to follow up on Peri or anything else?"

"No, don't worry. The hour is late, and you can afford time to relax."

"Thank you, Prince Xander," Laslow replied. "I'll do just that."

"So are you going to dance, then?"

"Excuse me, Prince?" Laslow asked, taken off guard.

Xander pointed to Leo, who was still playing. "I heard you enjoy dancing. If you want, we can request Leo to play a different style. I know someone has been asking him to play a slow dance song." Xander's eyes glanced at Camilla briefly, before returning to Laslow.

Laslow was shifting his weight from foot to foot and acting uncharacteristically timid. "No, no, I'm okay. I don't… I'm not that good. I don't like dancing in front of other people."

Xander put his hand on Laslow's shoulder. "I don't want to pressure you, don't worry." Xander turned to leave. He took a step, then stopped suddenly and turned his head. "Though your feet seem to say they want to dance."

Laslow looked at his feet, which were still moving to the music. "Oh!" He looked back up and saw that Xander had joined his siblings around Leo.

* * *

"Violin, magic, strategy... Leo is such a genius," Corrin said, admiring Leo's skills.

An arm wrapped around Corrin's shoulder and pulled him into a side embrace. "Corrin, don't you underestimate yourself," Camilla said. "You are excellent with the harpsichord, and I just adore accompanying you with my voice. Though Elise can hit those soprano notes that I struggle with."

"Yeah, Corrin, we all have our talents!" Elise joined in. Her bright smile suddenly turned into a puzzled expression. "Well, except… what about Xander?"

"Don't underestimate Xander, dear Elise," Camilla said. "He has the power, he just refrains from using it."

"We're talking about music, right?" Corrin wanted to confirm.

"Mmm. He has the loveliest singing voice," Camilla said. She stood up from the sofa. "Why don't you show them, Xander?" she asked, walking around the sofa.

Corrin and Elise watched Camilla walk away and saw Xander standing behind them with his arms crossed. "Gah!" Elise shouted in surprise.

"Xander, is this true?" Corrin asked.

Xander stared silently at Corrin, then at Elise. His gaze made Elise shrink back after a moment. "Let's let Leo have his show," Xander finally replied.

Leo was taking a break from playing for a moment. He was leaning on an end table and drinking a cup of water. "All right, guys, a few more songs," he said, putting the cup down for a moment. "This next one will be-"

"Something happier!" Elise demanded. "You sound amazing, but we're celebrating Corrin here, before he has to leave!"

Leo gave Elise a glare for a moment, took a sip of water, then resumed speaking. "This next one will be something happier." He then lifted his cup up in the air and away from him so it wouldn't be knocked around, just as Elise jumped at him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Leo! I love you so much!" Elise said.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I was going to do this anyway," he muttered.

"Leo, look at her. Let her have this personal victory," Corrin said.

Leo gave Corrin an annoyed glare. "If she'd let go of me, maybe I could look at her," Leo pointed out.

"Nope!" Elise replied, still hugging Leo. "Not letting go. At least for another five seconds." Leo sighed, then relaxed in Elise's embrace. "Three… four… five." Elise finally released Leo. She looked up at him and gave him a big, bright smile. "Thanks, Leo!" she said again.

"You're welcome," Leo said. He then smirked. "I look forward to a portion of your dessert as compensation."

"Awww, Leoooo," Elise whined.

Corrin leaned back in the sofa and smiled at the interaction between his two younger siblings. A figure stepped in front of him, blocking his view and replacing it with one of a dark, corseted dress, filled by a familiar but still alluring figure. "Camilla, your jacket… aren't you cold?"

Camilla brushed her hair away from her eyes and winked. "We can make it warmer here. Corrin, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Hmm, what do you mean? I'm fine," Corrin replied, confused.

Camilla leaned in closer, so that she was at eye-level with Corrin. "I mean your legs and body. Are you still sore from your training?"

Corrin's eyes wandered briefly at Camilla's change in posture, before locking onto Camilla's concerned but loving eyes. "Oh. Well, it's rigorous, but I'm pretty used to it. And I had some time to rest. Why?"

Camilla stood up straight again and extended her hand to Corrin. "Let's dance."

* * *

A light drizzle had started to form outside central Krakenburg. The drops were heavy enough to make a tapping noise on Peri's hood, before they slid off the sides of her cloak. Peri growled through her gritted teeth, annoyed at the loudness of the sound in her ears. The rain was slow and scattered, making her wonder if she should just remove her hood.

Peri was riding through a dirty part of town. Any charm of its cobblestoned roads were masked by the trash and random debris scattered throughout the ground. As Peri rode deeper into the town, towards the slums, the cobblestone disappeared and was replaced with a dirt path. The buildings that lined each side of the path were also lacking in charm or visual appeal. The addresses for each building were also difficult to see, save for one that had torches lighting up a sign above the door. "Here we go," Peri said, with some excitement that made her briefly forget about the miserable weather. She jumped off her horse and tied it to a nearby post, then walked up to the entrance and pushed the door open.

The room was filled with shady people. The bartender wiped a cup with a bored look on his face. Some people were sitting at tables and drinking. Card and dice games were being played at some other tables in the corner. There was a stage that probably held musicians or small theatrical performances at one time, but now only had two chairs on opposite sides, with a bucket next to each, for people to rest between rounds, before they were called up to beat each other for the audience's entertainment.

When Peri entered, all eyes turned to her. The gamblers stopped playing cards. The drinkers put their cups down for a moment. The bartender looked up from the cup he was cleaning.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on the bartender. "Peri! What brings you here today?" he said.

Others around the room also voiced their pleasant greetings. "Peri! Hi! We don't have a meeting today or anything, do we?"

"Aw, shucks, hey guys," Peri said, walking to the bar. I hope you've kept your unwarranted stabbings down since last meeting."

"Hah! So far, only righteous stabbings!"

"It's early in the week though, Dortmer, we'll see how you last."

"Shut up! Don't make me end the streak right now!"

Peri giggled. "They're still energetic at this time of night," she said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Well, an unscheduled meeting from our cute, little knife tempest always brings some fire into our spirits."

"Little! Why you…" Peri drew a dagger from within her cloak and planted it into the bar in front of the bartender.

The bartender chuckled, put the cup down, and leaned towards Peri. "So, how can I help you today?"

Peri quickly forgot about her brief outburst. "Did I get any messages dropped off with you?" Peri asked as she casually pulled her dagger out of the bar. She sheathed it again and looked back at the bartender. "I'm expecting a message."

"Oh! Well, no paper message, but Tabar over there mentioned you," the bartender said, gesturing to a short, dark-clad man sitting at a table. His head was noticeably resting on the table, and a few empty cups were around him. "He's been waiting for a few hours, for you, I guess."

"He's sleeping!" Peri exclaimed.

"Eheh, I suppose I should probably get those cups out of the way. Well, when he finishes up."

"Well, thanks. I'll give him a good waking, and make sure he tips you good!" Peri said, standing up. She walked up to the man and scratched her chin, wondering what to do. An idea came to her head, and she unsheathed her dagger again.

"Owwww!" Tabar shouted a moment later, having felt a sharp sting on his bottom. He looked around and saw Peri laughing behind him. "Peri!"

"Aaahaha!" Peri wasn't the only one laughing. A few others appreciated her humor as well.

After a few moments, Tabar cracked a smile and nodded in acceptance. "All right," he said. "I guess I'll be thankful you didn't poke any deeper, or in any other spots. I'll stay awake next time." He pushed the chair across from him with his foot. "Here, have a seat."

"Sure thing!" Peri said, plopping down onto the chair. "Oh, and here." She reached into her cloak and took two small pouches. One, she placed on the table in front of Tabar, while the other she kept in her hand.

Tabar opened the pouch and smiled. He reached his fingers into the pouch and took one small biscuit and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. So much better than the hardtack." He closed the pouch again and placed it in his pocket.

"So, you had something for me, then? I hope it's good!"

Tabar took a paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He began reading. "So, before dusk, your man was coming back from a visit to the prison. But he got himself a companion there, a hulking, bald man. Probably taller than your Lord Prince Xander. Had the eye of a berserker. Well, and the rest of his body, too."

"Taller than Prince Xander! I bet his muscles and heart will just beat the blood out faster if I fill him with holes."

Tabar chuckled. "Hah, perhaps, Peri. But don't go doing anything rash. We don't want to lose our class host."

"Aw, you guys, you make me forget the anger," Peri said, waving her hand humbly. "Okay. Was there anything else? Did you get a name?"

"Of the berserker? No, but he's staying at that inn just the ways over there, with his host." Tabar pointed to something beyond the door. "They got around here pretty late, so they're resting. I'm guessing they're heading to Castle Krakenburg."

Peri closed her eyes and nodded in satisfaction. She extended her hand and dropped the other pouch in front of Tabar. The contents of the pouch made several clinking noises when it landed.

Tabar took the pouch and shook it near his ear. A smile appeared on his face as he estimated the contents of the pouch. "By the way, I never figured you for the spying sort," he said as he opened the pouch to take a look and confirm his estimate.

"Oh, you know Prince Xander. He's on top of everything."

Tabar's eyes wandered to some spot on the floor. "Hmm. Yeah, maybe the whole royal family." Tabar seemed to be thinking of something else. He shook his head, turned to Peri, and smiled. "Oh well. I'll see you at the next class?"

"See you at the next class!" Peri said, standing up and waving her fingers in her own type of departing wave. She pushed the door open and walked through, finding herself back on the dark and dirty road in the rain. _"Hulking, bald, berserker eyed. And I'm not supposed to stab him…"_ Peri's shoulders drooped at the thought. Her eyes caught a sole torch farther down and on the other side of the road. The torch was lighting up a sign of a bed, with a name that Peri couldn't read with from her position. _"Hmm. Well, maybe I can give him a little looksie."_ Peri put her hood back on and cheerfully hopped her way across the street.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ugh, I'm such a procrastinator. And this chapter is still pretty short, in that it's still build-up. Sorry! I just wanted to explore more characters. And I'm building up more Camilla time, because when Corrin leaves, there'll probably be a lot less of that. I was intentionally vague about the passage of time, and what day this is, just so you know.**

 **I could say I'll try to get another chapter out in one week, but my track record hasn't been very strong. Well, hopefully I'll get one out soon.**

 **Temporal King, thank you for continuing to follow, and for your messages! I was working on this chapter when we last communicated, and then I went on vacation. And then after vacation, I lost some momentum. But I'm pretty sure without your encouragement, this chapter would've been a lot further in the future. And I'll try reaaaaally hard to get another chapter out… before August ends at least!**

 **Darkchaser, thanks for reading! I ship a lot, but I do ship those two. But as I think I may have mentioned in the past to someone else or at least in this author's note, there's gonna be a period of time coming up reaaaally soon in the story where Camilla and Corrin are separated! So I'll try to get as much Camilla Corrin stuff until then.**

 **SilverSpark, yaaaaah! Yep. Thanks for reading and commenting!**

 **Mzr90, I agree, Kagero would be really cool. I want to explore Kagero's story more. And I have an idea for another Corrin/Kagero story. So many ideas to tackle… But thanks for reading!**

 **Guest, thanks for reading! Yep, they're a good pair! I would like to explore the past, to show more reason why Camilla likes Corrin so much, because it's easy (and kinda cheating) to say that characters like each other, but difficult to show or explain why.**

 **Guest, I know, we need more Corrin/Camilla representation! I almost feel like there haven't been that many Fates stories period. ...But then I've been away from for a while. Maybe I should give some of the recent updated stories a chance.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark… did I ever send you the message? Let me check… Oh, okay, I did. Though I'm guessing this next huge lull in updates, you might need another update? Oh well, thanks for reading and following! And I'll try to reduce the time between updates. ...Don't hold your breath though.**

 **marcelopballon, thanks for reading! You know, I feel like I haven't seen any Elise x Corrin stories out there. I really appreciated Elise's part in the Birthright path, though I won't go into it because of reasons. Well, I also liked her part in the Revelations path, too. I don't quite remember her part in the Conquest path… but yeah. Thanks for reading!**

 **Lucas Vern, I'm glad to see people are still reading this! I will have more substance in the next chapter! Ughhh, the characters really need to leave already so that there can be some action in the story.**

 **Firehead, thank you for the comment! I will keep your criticism in mind, because I definitely don't want to just say, "and they loved each other. For reasons. The end." I want the characters to eaaaaarn their relationships. So I appreciate your criticism. I will definitely be making changes to the story.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading and following and commenting! All of your comments really made me want to write more, and prioritize this story over my other ones. So keep it up! And I'll try to keep it up. Or rather, accelerate, because this 4 month pace might be a bit too slow to keep up.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Steps

**Chapter 7 - Steps**

* * *

"Tea's ready!" Felicia exclaimed, rushing into the room with a fresh tray. She saw her destination, a coffee table, only a few steps away. With the knowledge that she was so close to success, she cautiously moved her foot forward. Her eyes then caught a smiling Corrin, stepping left and right, each movement highlighted by a positive energy. Before an adoring smile appeared on Felicia's face, however, Corrin rotated around, replacing his position and disappearing behind Camilla's tall and enviable figure. "Corrin…" Distracted, Felicia stepped forward, unaware that her other foot was caught behind a fold in a rug. "Oop-" she began as she commenced her all-too-familiar demonstration of gravity.

"Whoa there," came a caring and attentive male voice.

"What the-" came a surprised and annoyed female voice, accompanied by the clatter of silver.

Felicia opened her eyes and saw the face of the silver-haired man who caught her and stopped her fall. She was lying in his arms, as if she were dipped during a ballroom dance. "Ummm..."

"Are you okay, lovely lady?" Laslow asked. He gently pulled her back up. Both of them were ignoring the red-haired girl next to them, who was trying to steady the tea tray that was suddenly caught in her arms.

"Jeez, lady!" Selena exclaimed, finally gaining control over the tray. She exhaled, then looked up and saw that she was being ignored. "Laslow, you-"

"Your hair is beautiful, by the way," Laslow said to Felicia, still gazing into her eyes. "It's as lovely as… well, that of my mother's, actually."

"Um, thank you, I guess," Felicia responded shyly.

"Hah, your personality is similar as well."

"Um, I have to go though. I need to deliver this tray- Whawhawhat?" Felicia stammered. "Where did the tray go?"

"Hellooo, right here." Selena held the tray out.

Felicia leaned towards Selena and observed her arm. "Wow. You have perfect form, Miss," she said, admiring Selena's posture and tray balancing technique.

Selena stared at Felicia for a second, confused by the unique compliment, then closed her eyes and beamed proudly. "Hah! You bet I do. And you could, too. Maybe you should join me in practice."

"Tray holding practice?"

"No, dummy, sparring practice. Why would we practice holding trays?"

"But… we were just talking about-"

Suddenly, Odin landed in between Selena and Felicia. He injected himself into the conversation and raised his fist into the air. "By the dark flames of my passion-infused fist, find yourself silence and take in the rapturous melodies produced by Prince Leo!"

Selena and Felicia stared at Odin with irritation and confusion, respectively. Odin remained unfazed. He swung his fist around and pointed to the center of the room, where Leo was playing the violin. Leo was standing on a rug next to a couch, where Elise was swaying and moving her hands in the air to the music. Xander was leaning on the back of the couch with a subtle smile, which was more emotion than he usually showed. There was a clear area on the other side of the couch, where Corrin was holding Camilla's right hand and gently directing her with his right hand on her left side as they moved together to the music.

"Corrin…" Felicia said again softly. Her words were quiet, but the expression on her face did not go unnoticed by Selena. She traced her gaze, then rolled her eyes.

"Just like Mother…" Selena muttered with a frown, thinking of past observations. Her frown turned more somber as she continued to recall past events.

On the dance floor, Corrin was softly talking to himself and glancing at his feet. "Slow, slow, quick quick," he chanted as his feet moved. "Slow, slow, quick quick." He looked back at Camilla and grinned. "Okay, I'm remembering things now."

Camilla had been wearing her adoring smile the entire time. She swayed her head slightly to swing her hair away from her face. "Relax, darling. Just enjoy moving freely."

They continued dancing quietly, save for a few times Corrin went back to narrating his steps. At some point, Leo transitioned into a faster-paced song. "One, two, three and four, five and six. One, two, three and four, five and six. Oh, haven't we danced to this song before? Wow, it's been so long since we last danced."

"Ohhh, Corrin, I'm sorry we haven't been able to," Camilla said with genuine regret. "I would have loved to have visited more. I should have asked for more times. But hmm, your dancing has improved." A sly smile appeared on Camilla. "Have you been cheating on me with other girls, hmm?"

"Cheating?" Corrin gave Camilla an inquisitive eyebrow raise. "I've practiced, yes. I just wanted to be able to keep up with you more. You seemed so advanced, I didn't want to hold you back if we ever danced again." Corrin released Camilla's left hand. He stepped backwards, then forwards. "One, two…" He gently pulled Camilla's hand towards him, then stepped his feet together.

Camilla, caught slightly off-guard at this new movement from Corrin, unlocked her gaze into Corrin's eyes for a moment and watched his movements. She brought her feet together as well, then saw Corrin lower himself. She followed with her own drop. Camilla then felt Corrin's arm wrap around her back. Camilla returned her gaze to Corrin and smiled, wrapped her left arm around Corrin's back and rested her hand on his shoulder. She then jumped into the air and folded her legs back, supported up by Corrin's arm and hip. Corrin spun around while holding Camilla up on his hip. Camilla's long, purple hair flowed in the air, revealing her glowing smile. Corrin completed a full rotation before lowering his arm slightly and allowing Camilla to land again. He never let go of Camilla's right hand, which was then lifted into the air. Camilla twirled under their hands and reset her position, grabbing hold of both of Corrin's hands again.

Corrin's smile was infectious. "Marvelous, Corrin!" Camilla praised, only enabling Corrin's grin to grow. "I can forgive you for practicing with others if it was all for me." Camilla stepped outwards and raised her right arm straight. She looked at Corrin and winked. She then let go of Corrin's right hand, spun to the left by herself, and returned inside Corrin's right arm. Corrin, with a slightly puzzled face, lifted his left arm up. Camilla immediately brought her arm under his left arm and around Corrin's back. She started to lean backwards. Corrin wrapped his hands around Camilla's back and dipped her. Camilla extended her left arm and froze in that position for a lengthy second.

Everything around Camilla was a blur. The only thing she could see was her arm and, when she returned her gaze on her dancing partner, the young, strong but gentle and innocent aura that Corrin emanated. He was looking back at her, glad that he was able to support Camilla and execute the moves she wanted with relative smoothness. Camilla didn't care about the execution. She was just happy that Corrin was engaged in their dance.

Elise's clapping returned Camilla from her reverie. "Camilla, Corrin, you two are amazing!" she exclaimed.

Corrin pulled Camilla back up and used one of his arms to wipe his forehead. "That dip was a different style, wasn't it?"

"That's what we were practicing before, Elise," Camilla said.

"I don't remember any dip, though!" Elise pointed out.

Camilla laughed. "I just had to end our dance with a dip," she said, one arm still around Corrin's shoulders. She turned to Elise. "Though maybe you'd have seen the dip if you didn't run out on our practices so much."

"Eheh, yeah, sorry. I get distracted." Elise suddenly ran behind Leo and pushed him forward. "I've been practicing singing with this one."

"Hey!" Leo protested, putting one foot forward and stopping Elise's push. She settled with hugging Leo from behind. "Yes, we've practiced. Why didn't you want to join in singing today?"

"If I sang, I wouldn't be able to enjoy your playing!" Elise pointed out.

Xander was rubbing his chin. "Leo, you started to adapt your playing to their movements, didn't you." He was pointing out rather than asking.

Leo merely shrugged. "Music and dance both follow a rhythm and both allow improvisation. Maybe instead of adapting to, we just fused."

At the side of the room, Selena nudged Laslow. "Hey, hey, what'd you think?"

"There were some technical… hiccups. I saw some hesitation in the Prince's movements. He is still an amateur. Lady Camilla, though, what a magnificent lady!" Laslow clapped his hands together. "I'd love to-oof!" Selena nudged Laslow again, though this time with a merciless strength. He cringed forward for a moment, then eyed Selena in protest. After a moment of groaning, he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "But despite the technicalities, I could see their feelings in each movement. I could feel it! ...Their feelings. Emotion turned into movement, simply wonderful."

"They could create an awe-inspiring attack move name together. The purple platinum piercer! The dreaded death dance!" Odin was rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"You two need to team up. Laslow creates a dance, and Odin names and interprets them," Selena suggested. She looked back at Camilla. "So wait, Laslow, you felt their feelings. What feelings were they?"

"Uh… You know. Feelings!"

"No, I don't know. That's why I was asking."

Odin put a hand on Selena's and Laslow's shoulders. "I understand perfectly. Some feelings cannot be put into words."

"Exactly!" Laslow agreed.

"That's why it's really difficult to come up with good names for these attack moves. It has to capture the essence of every motion!"

"Uh… right," Laslow said. "But on the other side, that's why there is dance. It is to express what you cannot with words." Suddenly, Laslow lifted his arm in the air and angled his hand, while sliding back one of his feet. "That is why I dance," he said, striking a pose. Selena and Odin looked at him, Selena with some confusion, and Odin with admiration. Finally, Laslow remembered that other people were around to look at him. He relaxed his posture and looked down.

"Right…" Selena looked at Laslow, who was still looking at the ground. "Well, I don't want to discourage you from your dancing, Laslow," Selena said. She smirked. "In fact, maybe you should dance more, so that you'll stop using all those flirty lines. Failing flirty lines!"

"Hmph. I honor Mother with each girl I talk to!" Laslow said, standing up straight and proud. He maintained the pose, waiting for a reply. When none appeared, he glanced at Selena, who had her head down. "...Uh, Selena?"

"I'm sorry." Selena tensed her arms and looked up at Laslow with determination. "You be you. Always be you."

Laslow was caught off guard by Selena's acceptance. Eventually, he smiled and put his hand on Selena's shoulder. "You, too."

As the two of them exchanged dialogue, Odin looked at Camilla and Corrin and rubbed his chin. "If only our good masters could be themselves, too."

"Hey, what do you mean?" Selena asked, a little defensive now that the conversation was about her master. "I don't know much about the boy, but Lady Camilla is a sincere person!"

"They bind themselves with invisible chains. Perhaps it takes an epic eye of acuity to see, one such as my own right eye. The left one, too, though that, that one's name is-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all have our secrets," Selena said, waving her hand dismissively.

Felicia had been quietly waiting from the side of the room. She finally walked up to Corrin and Camilla when there seemed to be a lull in their conversation. "Um, Master Corrin, you… your dancing looked really nice," she said timidly, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Felicia!" Corrin exclaimed. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you." He turned to Camilla. "I probably practiced maybe a hundred times with Felicia to get the steps right."

"Oh, did you?" Camilla asked. "What a lucky girl."

Felicia looked up with shock at Corrin's thanks. "I… probably because I could never get it right. Flora was probably a lot better."

Corrin thought for a moment. "Actually, I think you got the steps faster. I know you… eheh… could improve just a liiiiittle bit with your dish handling..."

"Master Corrin!" Felicia protested, a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

"But you were really good at dancing. And martial arts. Flora helped me get the steps down, but you actually helped me form new moves."

"Master Corrin… Thank you. But I… I just had a good practice partner, that's all," Felicia said. She was looking at the ground again and swaying back and forth, though this time a smile was on her face.

* * *

"Doo da doo doo," Peri sang as she casually hopped across the dark street in the rainy night. The wind seemed to be picking up in strength and noise level. One particularly strong gust of wind howled past Peri and made her clutch her cloak tightly. "Stupid wind," Peri muttered.

Then, the gust of wind spoke. "Hey." It had a male voice.

Peri stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Eh?" she asked, contemplating the potential catharsis that stabbing the air could produce.

She saw the back of a person wearing a dark-colored, hooded cloak that fluttered in the wind. The person raised a dagger in the air, letting the blade dangle between his fingers. "You dropped something," he said.

Peri suddenly checked her belongings and realized that her dagger was gone. She pointed a demanding finger at the man. "Hey! I need that to stab things!" She started marching towards the man, when he turned around and revealed his face. She stopped for a moment. "Whoa, Niles, what are you doing here?"

Niles tossed the dagger to Peri, who caught it and sheathed it back in her cloak. "Probably the same thing you're doing here. Fraternizing with the populace."

"Oh, cool! Maybe we know the same people! So then, you want to go check out this berserker guy with me? He's bigger, maybe more muscular than Xander! So I hear."

Niles smirked. "Big guys aren't my type."

"Oh, yeah, I guess some people can't take on the big fellas. Me, well, they all bleed." Peri waved Niles on. "Let's go!"

Niles scanned Peri's carefree demeanor. She was smiling as she invited Niles to apparently go stab some giant, powerful person. "Nothing really gets you at all."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Anyway, the keeper's hours are up, and no one is at the desk. It'd be good for sneaking around, but you're not the most subtle person."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Niles shrugged. "I meant no obvious offense. Just you're very energetic and noticeable."

"Aw. Well, I don't like how you put the word 'obvious' in there, but I'll just take your words as a compliment!"

Niles walked up to join Peri, but before she could resume walking, Niles had his hands on her shoulders and was guiding her forward. "Let's go somewhere other than the middle of the street."

"Oh, right," Peri agreed. "Secretive." She looked around for a good spot as Niles pushed her across the street. "How about under the awning there?"

They maintained their direction, which was taking them away from the awning. "I don't think we should be discussing things right at the front door of a building." They went to an alley between buildings.

"Ugh, there's still rain, and the wind is rushing through here!" Peri complained.

"It'll be brief."

"Fine, but I'm not happy. All right, so, what are you reaaaally here for?"

"Prince Leo told me to gather some information on any peculiar people moving through. If you don't count as a peculiar person, I suppose the berserker you mentioned and the warden I spotted do."

"That berserker guy, he just came from prison! Well, both of them did, but the government guy visited the prison to pick the berserker up."

"Hmm, that's an interesting tidbit."

Peri started to laugh, which made Niles give her a confused look. "Haha, I got more shadowy secret info than you! And Tabar said I'm not the spy sort."

"I had to leave earlier… Never mind. Did you learn the berserker's name?"

"Not yet! I was just about to check him out, when you appeared. I'm ready when you are, though!" Peri had balled her hands into fists, excited to do some spying. She looked at Niles with starry eyes.

"Well, how about this. You wait here while I-"

"I'm not waiting in the rain like this!"

"...You wait inside that tavern you're acquainted with. I'll go check on the inn's registry and maybe check on the big guy himself. We can follow them and learn more tomorrow."

"Okay!" Peri said. She started to walk away, but stopped herself. "Wait. I can trust you, right?"

"That's a great question."

"Hmm…" Peri crossed her arms as she studied Niles. She didn't take a long time to think. "Okay!" she said again, marching away.

"So you do trust me?"

"Well, I'll trust Prince Leo. And you can trust ole' pointy here to have some expectations, too!" Peri lifted up and displayed her dagger. "Oh, and thanks for returning it, too!"

* * *

Leo looked outside a window as he walked past. "Hmm, the clouds are building up. It's hard to see the moon now." He was walking with his siblings after they had all eaten dinner together.

"Ugh, Effie is probably still outside, training," Elise said. "I'm going to try to drag her inside. Night, everyone!" She waved as she ran off.

Xander was also looking outside. "It's probably raining in the outskirts right now." He stopped walking, then abruptly turned around. "I'm also going to take care of some business. Good night. Corrin, see you for training."

Corrin sighed. "See you for training."

"And remember to study for our lessons right after," Leo reminded Corrin.

"Right, right."

"My, my," Camilla said. "You practice with Xander. You study with Leo. Even Elise gets to see you when she heals you during practice. You never get to see little, old me." She wrapped her arm around Corrin.

"Hah! Except every moment Corrin's not in training. Though, I will agree with what you said about being old," Leo said with a smirk. He immediately jogged a few steps ahead to dodge Camilla's anticipated response.

Camilla smiled at Leo, then looked at another window they were passing. She stopped walking. "Forgive me, dear, hold on a moment," she said. She removed her arm from Corrin and sat herself down on a window seat. She looked up at Corrin, who was looking back at her with some confusion and concern. She gave him a reassuring wink, then removed her shoes, leaned back, and kicked her legs in the air. "They just needed some rest."

"Oh, okay," Corrin said, relaxing his expression. He took the moment to stretch his arms out, having been compressed by Camilla's embrace for so long during their walk. "Yeah, I guess dancing in those heels can be painful."

"Not at all, darling!" Camilla responded. "Nothing is painful when I'm with you," she explained, giving him another wink.

Corrin rolled his eyes. He was about to speak, when a gust of wind blew through the window. "Whew," he said, shuddering for a moment. When he looked at Camilla, he saw that she was tightly wrapping her coat around her. "Camilla…" He sat down next to Camilla and pulled her close to him.

"Oh, my!" Camilla said with surprise and approval.

"You're obviously cold," Corrin said, gently massaging her arm as he held her closer to his side. "It looks like there might be a storm just a ways from the castle," he observed.

Leo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Corrin, why do you spoil her? Always doing whatever she wants."

"Hmm?" Corrin looked at Leo. "What do you mean? I'm just doing what I want. I want all of you to be comfortable, and Camilla looked a little cold. I don't want that."

"Hah!" Camilla couldn't help but blurt out a surprised laugh. "Corrin, you are just so charming! Leo, you really complement each other. The innocent Corrin and the cautious Leo. You'd make an excellent team." Camilla had lifted her legs up slowly in front of Corrin's face, then rested them over Corrin's lap.

"Well, Leo would make any team great," Corrin said, paying little heed to Camilla's aesthetic movements. "I don't think I'd contribute much." He had rested his free hand on Camilla's leg. "Jeez, Camilla, your legs are freezing," he muttered.

Leo sighed. "Corrin, you're just a complimenting machine."

Camilla wrapped her arm over Corrin's shoulder and squeezed him closer. "See, Leo, this is how you can earn more hugs."

"That's why I don't give compliments."

"Oh dear, Leo, if I weren't holding something really important right now…" Camilla squeezed Corrin again, who was moving to pry her hand off of his shoulder and achieve a little more space.

"It's noisy here."

The new voice made Camilla unconsciously tighten her embrace and made Leo jump in surprise. "Father," Camilla said. She slid her legs off of Corrin and stood up from the window seat. Corrin quickly joined her standing up, and the three of them bowed to Garon.

"We were taking a break, but we were just returning to our rooms," Corrin explained.

Garon was dressed in his usual fur-lined, black royal robes, black and gold chest piece armor, and his black crown. Iago was behind him, wearing similar attire. His golden mask and halo almost made him look like the king, were it not for his more subservient pose and less overwhelming presence when next to Garon.

Garon examined the three royal children. "Hmph. It is late. Leo, you have your meeting in the morning."

"Of course, Father," Leo said, bowing his head as he spoke. "As Corrin mentioned, we were all returning to our rooms."

"Be quick."

"Right. Good night, Father," Leo said.

"We will make haste. Sorry, Father!" Corrin added.

"Good night, Father," Camilla also said. The three bowed again, and started to walk away.

Iago whispered something into Garon's ear. "Wait," Garon demanded, his one word echoing down the hallway and stopping the three. They turned around and waited for his command. "Camilla."

"Yes, Father?" Camilla asked, stepping forward and getting down on one knee. She bowed her head as she waited for further words.

"Princess Camilla, I don't see much skin," Iago said. Camilla looked up and shot him an angry glare.

"Iago!" Corrin exclaimed. He was about to take a step forward, when Leo caught his shirt and stopped him. Corrin turned briefly to look at Leo, who responded by shaking his head.

"Leo. You may go."

Leo glanced at Camilla and Corrin. He gave Corrin a quick, apologetic look, then bowed to Garon. "Of course, Father." He turned and walked away.

"Corrin, you may also go."

"Worry not, Father. I will be patient and wait for Camilla."

Camilla's eyes widened at Corrin's words, and her body tensed up in fear.

"Unless you do not want me to hear secret information." Corrin dropped to one knee as well and bowed his head. "I apologize if this is the case, and I will excuse myself."

There were a few seconds of silence. "Hmph," Garon said. He turned his cold stare to Camilla. "Your clothes," Garon began, "I don't remember approving them."

"Father, I had no assignments with others or outside the castle today-"

"Ah, but Princess, there are always guests in the castle," Iago pointed out. "You must always look the part."

Camilla glared at Iago again, before returning a passive look back at Garon. "And this outfit satisfied the requirements outlined by Father and Mother. I checked the list and the details. Of course, I would not want to go against Father's wishes."

There was a long, nerve-wracking silence. Camilla's heartbeat became a drum in her ear, almost blocking the sounds of wind and rain building up outside the castle. She didn't turn her head, but she wondered how Corrin was doing behind her.

"Hmph," Garon said again. "Very well. Return to your rooms. Both of you."

"Good night, Father," Camilla said, bowing her head before standing up. She extended her arm around Corrin and gently pushed him forward. When they had walked a significant distance, Camilla exhaled. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I made you go through that."

"No, Camilla, everyone was out late to celebrate my presence. I'm to blame."

"We all wanted this, Corrin."

"Okay, then, let's agree that everyone's to blame, equally!" Corrin proposed.

Camilla giggled and pulled Corrin in close to her again. "Sure, darling."

They walked in silence for a moment. Then, Corrin spoke again. "Um, Camilla, I'm just wondering. What… What was that about?"

Camilla sighed, then laughed bitterly. "I am a Princess of Nohr, and I must inspire others." She shook Corrin with her arm around his shoulder for a moment. "My clothes must appeal, for the glory of Nohr."

"Appeal?"

"Corrin, you are so innocent. Never change that." Camilla gazed off in front of them. "I have a certain uniform to conform to. Some of the clothes…" She looked at Corrin again. "Some you may think are repulsive."

"Camilla. You know I would never think you are repulsive, no matter what you wear. None of us would. You're our wonderful sister."

Camilla closed her eyes and smiled. "I do know that," she said. "And you know that I will always love you, too." She glanced at Corrin for a moment as they walked. "I must say, though, you're really becoming so strong. Just like Xander."

"Thanks! But what do you mean?"

"Standing up to Iago. Standing up to Father, even! Please, Corrin, I love you to death, but you scare me when you stand up to Father. You don't have to do that."

"We're family. You're family. Father is family, too. I'm not going to leave family behind." Corrin turned and stared straight into Camilla's eyes, communicating to the depths of her soul. "I'll never leave family behind."

Camilla was silent for a while. She couldn't let her eyes move away from Corrin. Corrin kept his face towards Camilla, though eventually, he started to blush and his eyes started to wander nervously.

"Um-"

Suddenly, Camilla pressed her lips on Corrin's forehead.

"Camilla!" Corrin protested, pushing her away.

Camilla was smiling, unfazed by Corrin's push. "Corrin, those words, Elise would kiss you after that. Leo might even drop his guard and hug you." She winked at Corrin. "And be glad that I didn't aim for your lips, because I considered that for a moment."

"Camilla!" Corrin repeated.

Camilla laughed cheerfully, all the tension from their encounter with Garon having melted away in Corrin's warm character. "Or, be disappointed that I didn't aim for your lips," she added with a mirthful smile. "But that can always be fixed."

Camilla could see the blush appear on Corrin's face as his mind registered her words. Before he could distance himself from her, Camilla jumped at Corrin and wrapped her arms around him.

"Corrin, carry me to my room!" she requested, holding onto Corrin tightly and allowing him to drag her behind him as he trudged forward.

"Camilla, no."

"But my feet ache, and the floor is cold."

"No."

"No one else is watching, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No."

"But you were such a gentleman before!"

"No."

"You're practically carrying me now. Just… a little… higher…" Camilla pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Corrin too, clinging to his back.

"You're going to break my back."

"My, but I'm light as a feather, you should say."

"No."

"Are you saying I'm heavy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then I'd better hold on even tighter!"

"No."

* * *

"Milord Garon," Iago said, walking next to Garon.

Garon grunted his acknowledgment, not stopping to listen.

"Milord, the Princess Camilla was barefoot. It has given me an idea."

"Speak your perverted fantasies elsewhere," Garon said.

"I speak of an idea of a tool to serve mighty Nohr, Milord Garon. The young Prince Corrin, we can track him. We can place a hex on his feet, and with a magical device to augment an earth affinity, we can use him from afar."

"What of when he wears shoes? That would only be of use when he stops to rest and removes his shoes."

"Ah, but Milord, if you command him, he could go on the mission barefoot. He will follow your orders. We can put protective magic to weather the elements."

"Hmph. He could do with more handicaps to teach him a lesson. Very well, work on this project. And be quick, he leaves soon."

"As you wish, Milord."

* * *

 **A/N Corrin going barefoot always bothered me, so I wanted to give an explanation.**

 **Thank you, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing! Yeah, I guess it was obvious who it was.**

 **Thanks, Temporal King! Look, another update really quickly! Keep up the good pressure-on-authors-to-keep-posting. But not overwhelming pressure. Good pressure. ...AKA your reviews and messages.**

 **Lucas Vern, Yep! Not dead yet! And I still have ideas to refine, since jeez, only a few hours have passed with Chapter 6 and 7. Though the school year begins next week, so maybe I'll be back to being deader. Well, we'll see.**

 **Everyone, thank you for reading, and please continue to follow and provide constructive criticism, or (constructive praise)!**

 **...Oh, and there were totally two typos in Chapter 6! I fixed them, but let me know if there are any here in Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Flame in the Night

**Chapter 8 - Flame in the Night**

* * *

The constant darkness encompassing the Bottomless Canyon made it difficult for Hinoka to tell what time it was. She looked around, saw that no one was nearby, and yawned. "Ahhh, I hope it's night, because I'm exhausted," she said to herself, stretching her arms. Next to her, a pegasus shook its head and neighed. "You tired, too, girl?" Hinoka asked, walking up and petting her winged steed. "Well, we'll find a good spot for you. Wait here."

She took a few steps through some dry brush and down a rocky slope, where a few pack animals and Hoshidan soldiers were waiting. "Lady Hinoka!" one of the soldiers called.

Hinoka removed the cover from her spear head. "I think I've found a stables. I'm go-"

"Lady Hinoka." The interrupting voice was calm and quiet, but unexpectedly nearby. Hinoka placed a hand on her heart as she tried to calm down from the sudden presence of her blue-haired retainer. Setsuna waited for Hinoka to recover and look back up at her before she continued speaking. "Azama may need some help," Setsuna said nonchalantly.

"Azama?" Hinoka grasped her spear tightly. "Where is he?"

"I guess it was a trap," Setsuna said. "This one wasn't very fair, though."

Hinoka was used to helping Setsuna with traps. She was more concerned about Azama taking the brunt of Setsuna's triggering. "Setsuna, what happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Oh, yes. I was just walking down a path, when suddenly, some Faceless appeared."

"Faceless!" Hinoka turned back to the soldiers. "Enemies! Everyone, ready to move!" she shouted.

"Aye!" the soldiers replied in unison, before forming a small line.

Hinoka turned back to Setsuna, who was yawning. "Setsuna, how many did you see?"

"Well, only one at first, and it appeared out of nowhere. I filled its face... or its... faceless face, with arrows. But then I saw that many more, maybe eight or ten, appeared throughout the area."

"Okay. Ten. That shouldn't be too bad," Hinoka thought aloud.

"Th… thirteen…" Azama came running up to Hinoka and Setsuna. He stopped in front of them and leaned forward, catching and supporting his tired body on his staff so he could breathe. "Everywhere… Setsuna stepped, a Faceless appeared." Azama coughed, then stood up straight.

"Oh, thanks for restoring my energy, Azama," Setsuna said.

"Is that why this fort was abandoned? All these Faceless?" Hinoka gazed over at where Azama and Setsuna had come from. "We'll figure that out later. Setsuna!"

"Yes, Lady Hinoka?"

"Rally flare!"

"You got it," Setsuna said, quickly drawing an arrow from her quiver as she spoke. The arrow had a unique head, which burned a royal purple flame when lit. Only a short moment after Hinoka's order, Setsuna lit and launched the arrow into the air.

The flickering purple light was easily visible in the otherwise black background that covered the sky. Hinoka's squadron was still spread out, in the process of investigating the abandoned fort. Hinoka was standing on an elevated rock, which allowed her to look out from multiple directions. "Setsuna, how is this position?" Hinoka asked, still looking out into the distance.

"It's excellent, Lady Hinoka."

Hinoka took a few steps to the side to speak to the present troops. "Let's put our archers and our diviner in this position here. Spear fighters ahead, and samurai to the flank. We'll reinforce their positions as our teams return." Besides Hinoka, Setsuna, and Azama, there were only six other troops present. Three teams of seven were still out. A few minutes later, Hinoka saw her teams in the distance. Finally, less than an hour later, everyone had returned.

"Lady Hinoka, here is what we've mapped so far," one of the Hoshidan ninjas said.

"Thank you, Omozu." Hinoka accepted a paper from the ninja and examined it. "Azama, Setsuna, where did you encounter the Faceless?"

Setsuna and Azama circled around Hinoka. Hinoka crouched to the ground and placed the map on the ground. "Hmm," Azama hummed, scratching his chin as he studied the map. "If this lovely rendering here is the fort, then I believe our archer here was walking over here when the Faceless showed up."

"Yep, that sounds about right," Setsuna agreed. She traced some lines on the map with her finger. "I was walking this way, when I saw Azama. He started running this way. I turned around, dropped a Faceless around here, the rest of the Faceless followed Azama that way, and I went this way to come back here."

Hinoka examined the map for a few more seconds, before she clapped her knees and stood back up. "Okay, I think it'll be a simple plan." Hinoka stepped to the edge of the rock, where she could view her squadron. There were thirty people in her squadron, including herself and her retainers. They were an assortment of samurai, archers, ninjas, spear fighters, diviners, one monk, and one shrine maiden. Hinoka nodded to herself in satisfaction. She cleared her throat before addressing her squadron. "There are only thirteen Faceless. They may seem menacing, but we have fought them before. We have defeated them before. They fall to our weapons like any bandit will. We have the overwhelming advantage in numbers, we have the intellect, and we have justice on our side. Let's make sure we all return home safely. Understood?"

The Hoshidans gathered around the large rock raised their weapons and cheered.

Hinoka nodded, then pointed her naginata into the distance. "Follow me!"

* * *

"I should have followed him." The tapping of fingers on the wooden table did well to mask the outside drumming of rain on the window pane, but it did little to satisfy Peri's patience. "Ooooh…" she exhaled angrily. At the end of her voiced breath, she took her dagger and stabbed the center of the table. "He's late!"

The bartender walked to the table, drying a mug as he stood before Peri. "Oye, Peri, care for a pint?" he asked. "Maybe take the anger out on a drink rather than the table."

"I've been waiting for months!" Peri exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table and looking up at the bartender for some sympathy.

"Months? You just got back a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well it feels like months have passed."

"Did your friend say how long he would be gone?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I should've asked him how long to wait." Peri closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then removed the dagger from the table and examined it. "Aww, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she apologized.

"I guess I'm used to it by now-"

"Don't worry, dagger, I know you prefer a nice fleshy stabbing over some splintery wood," Peri continued, smiling fondly as she affectionately rubbed the flat of the blade. "I'll sharpen you up later, don't you worry." She paused for a moment and looked back at the bartender. "Huh, were you saying something?"

The bartender was walking away when she looked up, muttering something about his customers. He walked around to the other side of the bar and stored away the dried mug. "Let me know if you're going to order anything," he said gruffly, leaning on the bar and looking around his establishment.

Peri continued to sit at the table, leaning back in her chair and tapping her fingers impatiently. Finally, she slammed her hands on the table and stood up, announcing, "Nothing's happening here, and I'm bored. I'm heading out."

"Dusk Dragon forbid there be peace," the bartender muttered to himself.

Peri flicked a coin onto the bar and waved. "Bye!" she said cheerfully, oblivious of the bartender's muttering. She opened the door, took a step outside, and was immediately greeted by a blast of wind peppering her face with rain. "Ugh, stupid Niles," she muttered, shielding her face with her arm as she walked forward. "Stupid berserker. Stupid everyone…"She made it to the inn and took shelter under the entrance awning. "Ugh… Okay, now, what would Xander do…"

She grabbed the entrance door handle. Before she turned it, she froze, rethinking her strategy.

"He would want me to be myself," she said out loud to herself, regaining some confidence in her direct approach and tightening her grip on the door handle. Her hand started to shake as she refrained from turning the handle. As she lost some confidence, her grip loosened, and her hand eventually slipped away from the handle. "But then I want to surprise Xander. Maybe there's a back entrance…"

Peri looked around and started walking away from the entrance, staying close to the wall as she searched for another entrance. She hadn't taken more than a dozen steps, when she found herself rushing back to the front door. "Screw it!" she exclaimed, turning the handle and kicking the door open.

The entrance lobby was empty and quiet, which only highlighted the sound of Peri's loud breathing. The lights were all extinguished in the room, and the only source of light for Peri to use came from a room to the side. She could see a few chairs on both sides of the room, a worn rug on the floor leading up to the front desk, and a thick book that rested on the desk. She walked up to the book and opened it, but the lack of light made it impossible to read. Mouthing a silent groan, Peri looked around for a solution. She saw a lantern hanging from a wall. She was about to remove it, when she heard some voices from a side room. Her eyes darted back and forth before she committed to her curiosity and slid her feet towards the room.

The voices became more distinct, and Peri could hear laughter. There were no doors in the passageway from the lobby to the side room. Peri stayed close to the wall and sidled her way closer and closer to the side room entrance. Finally, she was close enough to hear and understand the words coming from the room.

"I don't get none of this," a throaty, loud voice said. His words were followed by a satisfied exhale, and something slamming onto a surface.

' _Sounds like a big drinker,'_ Peri thought to herself, leaning her head onto the door. She heard the muffled voice of a second speaker, though she couldn't make out what words were spoken.

"Hah! Yeah, guess it's not important anyway. So long as I get drinks and I can get angry for money."

' _The berserker,'_ Peri concluded.

"So why're you up and abouts, anyway? Shouldn't you be… hmm… raiding houses or something? You dress all five-finger discount." The loud voice didn't allow any time for a response. "Eh, whatever, just don't go taking anything from my patron or I'll lop your arm off. His purse pays for my drinks! Hah!" A muffled response made the loud person silent for a moment. "Oh? Invite her over," he finally responded. "Maybe she'll be a good look."

' _They're not talking about…'_ Peri tapped her chin as she mulled over her surveillance.

The loud voice started to laugh. "Heheh, you hide your steals in that empty eye socket or something? Hahaha!"

"Niles!" Peri hissed, her hand suddenly gripping the door handle.

* * *

The door burst open, and a frowning Corrin walked in.

"Corrin, you are just too nice for your own good," Camilla said with a sly grin. Her arms were wrapped around Corrin's collar, her own cushioned chest was pressed onto Corrin's back, and her legs were secured through Corrin's arms, as Camilla maintained her piggyback ride. She laughed briefly in her mature, husky voice, and used her hand to rub Corrin's chest in a sign of appreciation.

Corrin didn't answer. He marched to a bed, turned around, and leaned backwards, dropping Camilla onto the bed.

"Oooh," Camilla cooed. "A little rough."

"Good night," Corrin said. He started to walk away, when his shirt got caught. Camilla had extended her leg and caught a part of Corrin's shirt with her toes.

"Corrin," Camilla called in all seriousness.

Corrin could feel the change in her tone. He turned and faced Camilla.

Camilla gently lowered her slender leg, revealing her completely serious face. "Thank you, Corrin. I'm sorry if I took my teasing too far. I just want you and everyone to know that I love you. How much I love you."

Corrin rolled his eyes, dropped his head, and massaged his forehead. "Camilla, you… Of course I know that. I think everyone knows that, too."

Camilla gave Corrin a small smile. "Good. Good night, Corrin."

Corrin sighed and turned his head slightly before saying, "Good night." He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Camilla. She still had her serious face, as if she were studying Corrin's every facial movement. Corrin closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, relaxing his entire body. He then opened his arms in front of him, inviting an embrace.

A second of nothingness passed, which Corrin felt strongly. The brief moment of unfulfilled expectations only served to heighten his senses. Suddenly, a sensuous perfume coursed through his nose as a soft body pushed onto his chest. Less than a second later, Corrin felt a familiar pair of moist lips press onto his face.

Corrin opened his eyes after Camilla's expected but still stimulating acceptance to his inviting gesture fully registered. He brought his arms closer and patted Camilla's back twice to complete the embrace.

Camilla surprised Corrin by letting go and concluding the hug before a full minute had passed. Her small smile had been replaced with a wide and satisfied grin. "Good night," she said again.

Corrin grinned. "I think you're learning some self-restraint."

"Oh?" Camilla raised an eyebrow. She then moved her head quickly to swing her hair back, then looked at Corrin again. "Well, get out of here before I lose that self-restraint and just capture you." She hugged herself and twisted left and right. "Ohhh, you are just so cute!"

"Bye," Corrin said, before turning around and leaving his giddy older sister.

He was only a few steps out the door, when he heard a different voice retch.

"Eghhh," Selena said. "Gods. You two make me want to throw up."

"Sorry," Corrin replied. "You know I don't control her though."

"Yeah, yeah," Selena said dismissively. Then she paused and thought for a moment. "Though actually, that might be wrong," she muttered.

"What's that?"

Selena ignored Corrin's question and raised her hand, revealing two black, high-heeled shoes. "You dropped these a little ways back."

"Oh! Sorry! Well, I guess she di-"

"Whatever, I'll give them back. You already got some distance away, and I don't want to hear another hour of good nights and goodbyes."

Corrin scratched the back of his head. "Eheh, thanks, Selena. Well, good night to you, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night." Selena marched past Corrin. Corrin watched as her ponytails drew brilliant red after-images in the air behind her, like some little flames leaving a torch.

* * *

"Is that a flame?"

Kagero and Kaze looked up to see what Rinkah was referring to.

"It's like a pegasus on fire," Rinkah observed. She was watching a small spot of fiery red moving above a white pegasus. The red spot was dancing in the air, before quickly diving and disappearing.

"Lady Hinoka!" Kagero exclaimed. "We're almost there."

"But it seems like they're in combat," Kaze observed. The faint sounds of weapon hits echoed over the rocky land.

A small blade suddenly appeared in Kagero's hand. "Let's hurry," Kagero said.

Rinkah tensed her arm hesitantly as she held her weapon. She was used to iron clubs, but after being captured, her arm wasn't feeling as strong, so she settled with a wooden club with a brass top.

Kaze noticed the hesitation. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Let's go," Rinkah said, dismissing Kaze's concern and marching forward. Kagero ran past, quickly and quietly. Kaze analyzed Rinkah's movement briefly, before joining the two of them. Kaze didn't see Rinkah exhale in disappointment. _"I may have to build up my strength again,"_ Rinkah thought to herself, glancing at her arm briefly. She brought her direction forward again, towards the sounds of battle. _"Well, seems I'll have some good practice ahead. And let's see how strong a woman ninja can be."_

* * *

 **A/N Ugh, I am just a horrible person. First, I would like to say sorry for the more than one year hiatus. I've been distracted with work, other stories, games, and playing around with RPG maker. I kinda wanna write/make an epic RPG. But I do want to share the awesome tales of Corrin and his relationships! And hopefully improve on the well-opinionated writing of Fates.**

 **And second, I want to say thank you to those who have followed me, and especially those who continue to follow me.**

 **Thank you, Guest! Yep, they may be my OTP, too. Gah, it's been a while since I've played Fates, that I forget who I chose first. Well, I think I played Birthright, so it was someone there. But yep, love CC.**

 **Bob of the A, thank you! I liked that chapter, too. I admit that this chapter may be more of a get-back-into-things chapter for me. But… well, I want to get back into things.**

 **SilverSpark, heheh, yeah... Thanks for commenting! I am glad you found some form of entertainment in the story.**

 **Mzr90, thanks for reading and liking the explanation.**

 **Silver Prima, thanks for reading! Glad you can't wait!**

 **Silver Prima, ...sorry that you had to wait. That was quite a wait. Ughhhh, I'll tryyyyyy to post more regularlyyyyyy.**

 **And Temporal King, thanks for pushing me with the private messages. So, I guess a July chapter turned into a late September chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone, for reading and commenting! If I take a while for another chapter, keep nagging me! Actually, if I take a short period of time, keep nagging me. All of your expressed interest in whatever form is what fuels me to keep writing!**


End file.
